I Me Mine
by Flippzy The Edward Slayer
Summary: Cory and Linda are two sisters who have started their own band. What happens when the song they are writing falls into the wrong hands, in the wrong time period? Mary-suish, sorry. DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION, READ LAST CHAPTER!
1. I Me Mine

**AN: Okay, so I decided to do something different. With semester tests FINALLY out of the way, I have more time to update my stories and write some new ones. While I get some inspiration for "Not My Baby," I'll be working on this one and hopefully, it turns out pretty well. So…without further ado…**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

11:30 pm in Iowa, 2010

**Cory's POV**

'_I must be crazy to be doing this so late…' _ I thought as I stared blankly at the computer screen. How was I to write a new song for a wedding that was only three days away? I mean, sure, I was getting paid pretty well for the gig, and I've done stuff like this before, but back then I had more time to prepare, and I could set practice schedules. This? This was madness! I hit my head on the keyboard in both despair, and tiredness. I needed the lyrics down tonight so I could work on parts the next day. It wasn't really helping that I happened to be watching "Doctor Who" at the time, but what can you do? I'm such a fan girl.

"I want to hold you tender….You, my sweet surrender…" I whispered to myself, trying to form lyrics, rhymes, ANYTHING. My thoughts were interrupted by five simple words right over my shoulder and into my ear.

"You REALLY should go to bed." Naturally, I jumped and turned around to see who had interrupted me. Also, in the process, I had spilled my hot chocolate, so my night was ruined. I rubbed my eyes and turned to my bassist, and my sister, Linda. She was trying so hard to look serious in her teddy bear pj's and her red hair completely mussed up? Yeah, right. Still, I thought I should humor her…

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit."

"C'mon, Cory, you can work on it later. We have school tomorrow, and mom wouldn't like the fact that you're staying up late the night before finals."

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I took a deep breath, and sighed. I knew she was right, but I just couldn't stop, just like that. I had to finish my song. It wasn't just about the wedding now. I wanted to finish it. I'm ALWAYS like that. I smiled at Linda and said reassuringly, "Alright, I'll be up in about…ten minutes, 'k?" She looked satisfied and then tiredly went back upstairs.

However, it took much longer than ten minutes. Try fourty-five! But, I have to admit that when I was done with it, I was quite happy with it.

"_You take my hand and you lead me_

_Into the sweet summer rain._

_The world is blurred, yet I can see_

_The love that we cannot contain._

_I want to hold you tender,_

_You, my sweet surrender._

_You have my heart, my dear_

_With it, everything is clear._

It was all I had, for now, but it was better than nothing. I would probably add more lyrics later, when I was more awake, and more sane. For now, this would have to do.

I turned off the computer, and the lights, and walked up to my room where I turned on my radio and put in a Beatles CD. I listened to the song "I Me Mine," and fell asleep with a smile on my face, with a certain Beatle on my mind. The ever talented, George Harrison…..

1:30 a.m. The Cavern in Liverpool, 1962

**Paul's POV**

Seventeen encores!! Count 'em!! SEVENTEEN! I don't even think that _I _can! I looked over to my mates and got down from the stage. As usual, the girls came running, and as usual, they ran for the young and handsome Petey Best. Sometimes, that guy could really get on your nerves, and being in a band with him didn't usually make that any better. Eh, that's the way it goes, I guess. I've been thinking for a while that we should get a new drummer, but Lennon and Harrison won't budge. They merely think that I'm jealous of his looks. That may be part of it, but sometimes I feel that he wants to go his own way in the songs. That kind of makes me fuckin' mad, but again, what can a bloke do?

Just when I thought I was at my lowest for the night, some girls ran over to me. They were nothing special, but it's better than no birds, I guess.

"Oi, you gonna be standin' and starin' at 'em forever, or are ya comin', McCartney?" shouted an all too familiar voice. I turned to the voice, and it was, of course, John Lennon. God, that guy was out to get me, I swear it on me bass guitar.

I was about to get up and go, when I noticed a piece of paper on the stage. It didn't look like it had been trampled on, in fact, it looked brand new. The bloody hell? I slowly walked towards the stage, my back to the birds. They all started to whine and fake cry, yep, bloody birds they are. I looked at the paper and saw that it looked typed. Never saw this kind of typing before, mind you. Didn't even look like a typewriter's work. Still, what else could it have been. The writing was strange. The top said, "To be played for the wedding, NOT FINISHED, YOU READ, AND YOU'RE SO DEAD, YOU MOTHER WILL BEGIN TO CRY WITHOUT HAVING TO EVEN ASK!!!"

Wow, those were some pretty harsh words…maybe John wrote it. A sly grin broke over my face at the thought of that sod's pissed off expression when he caught me reading it. I looked down at the paper again as I thought about what wedding John might be talking about. Mimi? Ugh..gross! That's too disgusting for words! Suddenly, my eyes grew wide. This was not John's work. Couldn't be George's either, though it could be close, I guess. Definitely not Peter's….fucking git. The lad could write, but let's just say that he and creative inspiration don't really mix. Anyway, the words were…different. Never saw a lyric quite like it.

"_You take my hand and you lead me_

_Into the sweet summer rain._

_The world is blurred, yet I can see_

_The love that we cannot contain._

_I want to hold you tender,_

_You, my sweet surrender._

_You have my heart, my dear_

_With it, everything is clear._

Could it be a fan letter? Probably not. It could possibly be a girl's writing, but I couldn't prove it. This wasn't hand written. Where had this come from? I looked further down and saw the beginnings of lines for chords to the guitar and bass! Huh, maybe I wrote this when I was high… you never know, it was bound to happen…still, I doubted it. But then, something caught my eye at the very bottom of the page. A name…

Two to be exact…

Property of Cory and Linda Roseburg

AHA! So they WERE birds. Still, I had never, in my life, heard of those names before. Who were they? Well, whoever they were, they were pretty good writers….

That last thought lingered in my head as we headed for John's apartment for the night. Huh, maybe I'll sleep it off…

Back in 2010, 7:30 a.m.

**Linda's POV**

Ah, I love mornings….NOT! Still, I felt a little refreshed today, seeing as I had gone to bed early, and I had had a shower. I walked over to Cory's room to tell her to get up. Of course, she mumbled an "okay," and then plonked her head back onto her pillow. _Idiot…_still, whatever. I heard her get up about five minutes later. Huh, earlier than usual. Imagine that. I was grabbing my breakfast in the kitchen and she walked in, dressed and ready to go, but still very tired. Still, we had an hour till class started, so she could still catch a few z's. She muttered a "morning" to me, and then walked over to the computer.

God, she's been at that thing for over a few days! Ever since she found out that the star song that we had to play had to be created from scratch, and that the pay was to be doubled, she went into overdrive, seeing as how the wedding was only a few days away. I merely shook my head and was going to grab some coffee when a blood curdling scream emitted from the computer room….

**AN: Okay, that's the first chapter for now. It's kinda weird, but then again, I've never done one like this before. Hope you guys like it!! Also, to those who are Petey Fans, I'm sorry, I love him too, but I thought that if the hate was there, then there would be more room to love Ringo. Peace out!**


	2. I'm So Tired

**AN: Here we go!**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_God, she's been at that thing for over a few days! Ever since she found out that the star song that we had to play had to be created from scratch, and that the pay was to be doubled, she went into overdrive, seeing as how the wedding was only a few days away. I merely shook my head and was going to grab some coffee when a blood curdling scream emitted from the computer room…._

**Chapter II: I'm So Tired**

7:15 am in Iowa, 2010

**Cory's POV:**

OH MY GOD!!! WHERE IS IT!!! I looked through all the files!! GONE!! ALL GONE!! I had spent a better half of the night writing that song, and then starting the different music parts!! I can't _believe_ my luck!!

How…..HOW!!!! I checked my firewall…I wasn't hacked…I checked the trash bin…nope, not there either! This is impossible! And I KNOW that I didn't just DREAM about making it. I had worked so hard on that! Wait, maybe I have it somewhere in my notebook…

I ran to my bedroom to go check…

All throughout the house, my cries of despair and insanity rang out.

2:30 am in John's apartment, 1962

**Paul's POV**

I'd been in bed for over half an hour, and still those lyrics ran through my head…Especially that part with "The world is blurred, yet I can see."_ Now THAT sounds like something I would see after having smoked for about three hours! _Still. It sounded nice. _I wonder if I could get John to put that in one of our songs….Maybe Pete even could sing…_._stop worrying about it, Macca! Get some fuckin' sleep, or you'll never hear the end of it when you wake up looking completely fuckin' wasted before noon!_

The next day…same year

Aw, I feel like shit! I really shouldn't have stayed up so late thinkin' about that bloody song. Still, the words were almost…haunting. Bah, stupid girly stuff is all it is. I rubbed my eyes as John led in another practice.

John began to speak but I couldn't hear him.

"Alright, lads, let's start this from the to- - Oi! Paulie! Wake up, son!"

I shook out of my trance long enough to glare at our "leader."

The practice was awful. I was so tired. Maybe we should write a song about being tired? I'd look into it later. Anyway, I couldn't concentrate. Why should I care about a song a couple of birds wrote?

_Maybe because it's better than most of the crap we usually write…DAMN! Look what they've done! Huh, maybe I should write a song about that as well…GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE FUCKIN' CLOUDS, PAUL!! I swear! What the hell is the matter with me…._

Back in 2010: Class Time

**Cory's POV**

I can't concentrate on what my teacher is saying. What was I supposed to do for the Spanish final again? Single spaced essays or double?? I single spaced them…I think I did it wrong. I didn't care, hell, I don't even think I was even paying attention to my own sentences. Did I just write something about kittens? Oh man…

**Linda's POV**

Okay, something is definitely up! I know that the song's gone and we have start from scratch, but my sister is TOTALLY freaking out! If she doesn't get her head together, we're not gonna sound good anyway! Maybe I should call the band together and have a meeting. I'm sure if we play a few numbers at practice tonight, she'll be feeling a little better. Heh, maybe I can convince her to play a song by Paul McCarteny! My _favorite_ bassist! I look up to this guy, even though he's like what, 60? So? Cory's in love with a dead guy, so why not?? Okay, yeah, that was mean. George Harrison actually had some pretty good songs, so I can't really blame her…

Cavern Club: 1962

**George's POV**

Something's up with Paul. I mean that practice we just had was just awful! He was so flat, and the singing was terrible! If we perform like this, then the crowds gonna eat us alive tonight, or at least, they're gonna eat PAUL alive tonight. Poor Macca, especially since he's _always_ going' after the pretty ones. I decided to pull him aside.

"What's goin' on, mate?" I asked with as much concern as someone like myself could muster.

He gave me a dazed look and then showed me a piece of paper. Was it a song?

"Read it…" he said. So I did.

These words were definitely something. The warning would've made me thought that John had written it, but I suddenly realized that John would never write something like this. It seemed too…deep? I guess Paul might have written it, but then again, he he's the one who's in a daze about it. Maybe he's just surprised that he wrote something. However, I saw the bottom, and it said, "Property of Cory and Linda Roseburg." Interesting names to say the least, but I could now tell that this was definitely a girl's handwriting. Not only that, but it was really good. It even had instrumental parts for it. I turned to him again.

"You've GOT to show John this!"

"It's not my work!" he exclaimed.

"Show it anyway. I mean, if we play the song, who knows? The person might come up to claim it again." I reasoned

"Yeah, and then we'll all get our asses kicked for playing the song, I mean, did you even LOOK at that warning?" Paul looked panicked and disturbed. Hah! I can't even spell those words, much less say them.

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" With that, I turned to leave with my guitar in hand. Hopefully, that clears him up a bit to get him to start playing seriously, because we're going on in five minutes, and to crash and burn now is _not_ on my agenda for the day. God! I'm turning into a bloody dictionary! _Agenda? Seriously?!_

**Paul's POV**

Maybe George is right. Maybe I'm worrying over this "Roseburg" thing a bit too much. Hmm…I wonder what those girls are like. The name Linda sounds pretty catchy, if not sexy. That seemed to bring me back as I went over to John and tapped him over the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want now, Macca? Or are you actually gonna take your playing seriously now, cuz you were shit at practice today, and you know it!!"

"Look," I said with a sigh, knowing he would've been like this anyway for just simply tapping him on the shoulder, "I was just trying to figure out if I should show you this song or not."

He gives me a weird look and then snatches the paper from my hands and reads it. Then, he does something really weird, he starts_ laughing_! And when John Lennon laughs, it's not pretty, cuz it's like a screeching bird that's dying from twenty miles away. (**AN: No, seriously, have you heard this guy laugh before? It's SCARY!)**

"This is fuckin' brilliant! You wrote this yeself?" he gave me an incredulous look, as if I couldn't write a song worth shit. Thanks John, thanks a lot. Anyway, I was about to answer when he clapped me on the back. "Looks like you're not as useless as I thought. The song's a lil' girly, but I think we can get it done for tomorrow. Alright, let's get up there and play a real show for these people." He said and then left me alone to my thoughts…that is…till _he_ arrived. Peter looked at me and shrugged off my glare that I was giving him. I guess he must be used to it by now. _Oh well, I'll deal with him later…_ I thought as I grabbed my bass and ran up to the stage with the rest of the fellows to play for our adoring fans.

2010: 5:15 p.m. at the Roseburg House

**Cory's POV:**

Okay, I have to admit that that was the best practice our group has ever had. Who knows? Maybe we _will_ be ready in two days, new song or no. I just wish we had it with us, you know? Still, I'm sure the couple will understand-I hope-about our situation and maybe just give us the original pay and not worry about paying us double for the new song. Still, it would've been fun to play it and get the extra cash. I mean, hey, you need to make a living off _something_.

I turned to Linda as I put my guitar away when she said, "I'm going to take a nap for a few minutes…call me if you need anything."

"Yes, mother," I chided to my little sister as I went back to the computer. I figured I could try to look for it again while I'm feeling so calm at the moment. I looked outside before sitting down. Those storm clouds weren't there before…that could spell bad news…

**AN: Uh oh…that can spell trouble… Hahahaha, I'm all about Cliffhangers!! Okay, well here's Chapter Two, not too bad, if I say so myself. Please review, they give me the warm fuzzies inside!**


	3. Here Comes the Sun

**AN: As you all should probably know by now, I am not British, nor will I pretend that I am one…(unless I'm trying to profess my profound love for impersonating British accents), however, I do realize my error in saying "ass" when I should be saying "arse." So, from now on, I shall be referring to the lower backsides of our bodies in the human anatomy as Arse, instead of Ass.**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Chapter 3: Here Comes the Sun**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_I turned to Linda as I put my guitar away when she said, "I'm going to take a nap for a few minutes…call me if you need anything."_

"_Yes, mother," I chided to my little sister as I went back to the computer. I figured I could try to look for it again while I'm feeling so calm at the moment. I looked outside before sitting down. Those storm clouds weren't there before…that could spell bad news…_

The Cavern Club: 1962, after the gig…

**Paul's POV:**

Damn, I feel good! We played for ten songs and I didn't (noticeably) screw up!

Now that I my mind was free to think, it wondered back to the song…_Jesus, I wish I could remember it…Something about the summer rain? What's so special about rain in the summer time? It rains HERE all the time-more often than not! _Obviously these girls were NOT from Britain.

American girls, I'm guessing, were the culprits. Heh, I heard they're not a bad lay, either. Never thought them to be smart birds, but then again, have you seen my grades?

Suddenly, I saw John with the song in his hand, and looking at it, but not thoroughly enough I wager. His thumbs were covering the names of the actual authors. He looked at me with a glare when he read the warning. "Are you insinuating something, son?" he said with an evil look. I merely shrugged my shoulders and grinned.

Then, two birds came up from behind, asking me for a good time.

Well, who could say no to two lovely ladies? Not this rock star…or soon to be rock star.

I put my arm around both the girls and ignored everything else John was trying to shout out at me. Heh, I'll worry about it later. In fact, I can worry about those Roseburg girls later as well.

I heard something about practicing the new song tomorrow before performing it for the Cavern. Ah, I guess that can't be so bad. Maybe what George said is true…_amazing, I know_…We can play the song, and then maybe the writers will claim it. And if they do, and they're as pretty as I've ima----

_Hold on, Macca…keep your brain out of your pants. Ye already got a bird in each arm, that should be enough for tonight, right?_

Besides, I can worry about this tomorrow. For now, it's time to hang out in the bar, relax, and hopefully, get lucky.

**George's POV**

Man, I'm hungry. Ah well, at least the gig's over for tonight. I turned to talk to Paul, only to find him walking out the door with a girl under each arm, and John shouting at him about having a practice tomorrow with the new song. I don't know why, but I'm kind of excited. If those girls who actually wrote the song show up, they might be grateful! Hell, I can't say no to that…

2010: Roseburg's house

**Cory's POV**

I can't believe how bad the weather's getting! I'm wondering if it will ever let up. I don't know if I should say this, but I have the worst case of astrophobia in the entire state of Iowa. I just kept my eyes on the computer screen. If you can ignore it, it won't get to you, I guess. So, here I am, writing and re-writing new lines for my songs, adding new lyrics…

_I'm working up a love song_

_To make this all right_

_The words are sounding so wrong_

_And I'm up crying all night_

_Snow falls_

_Ice wind calls_

_My mind is racin'_

_At the speed of light!_

_No time_

_To make a rhyme_

……Is this all I can think of? My despair in losing my song? Aww, crud, I'm making myself sad again. Sigh…

**Linda's POV:**

*peeeeek* "Whatcha writin'?" I asked. I peered over my sister's haunched shoulders. She sighed and looked back at me with a fake smile.

"I am writing, dear sister," she said through gritted teeth, "My joy and happiness at having A: our song lost, and B: that storm headed our way." She pointed to the window. Indeed, there were very dark clouds coming. With luck we could even lose the power.

I blinked. I was somewhat taken aback. "Oh. Sorry sis. Didn't know you were still bummed about that. Besides-" I gestured out the window with a flourish. "I thought you liked the rain…Wait…that was me. Sorry," I chuckled. "Well, sorry you're feeling so crappy. I'll make you some hot chocolate, if you'd like." I knew she couldn't be mad at-or say no to-that. She is, after all, one of the biggest chocoholics I've ever known.

She smiled. "Thanks, 'Squirt.' I'm just being crabby today."

I nodded, walking down to the kitchen to start the water for the hot chocolate, humming "Here Comes the Sun." _Maybe I'll have some tea myself. _I had a weird feeling in my stomach…Something involving that first song going missing. Like something strange or important was going to happen. Was it the storm? _Shut up! It's a freaking storm. _So, I shrugged it off, remembering my motto: Relax, live, and let live.

As I walked back to the living room, I noticed that the storm had progressed dramatically, and drastically. Hell, even I was scared. Suddenly, something weird and blue was coming from the computer screen, and NO I'm not talking about that unusually mesmerizing glow it usually emits…

I almost felt myself getting…pulled, shall we say? Cory, I could tell, was feeling the same way as I came closer to her… slowly. Suddenly, I became afraid and ran back into the kitchen. All sanity and rationality I once had (or thought I had) was now gone…pushing up the daisies with dead Norwegian Blue Parrots, and was joining the choir invisible. (Refer to Monty Python's Flying Circus: Dead Parrot Sketch)

Guess what I heard five seconds later? Yup, another blood curdling scream, but it was different this time. Not so much as blood curdling as…screaming and raving fan girl-ness…WTF!!

This is NOT my kitchen! Put everything back where it was, and I'll put everything back on your face, and if I'm satisfied with results, I might just do it in the correct order.

This narrow, nightclub feeling place was no kitchen by any standards!!

Oh damn, I'm hungry now…

Wait…that…sound…

I turned around to figure out who was making that amazing bassist sound that only a truly true bassist could create with bassist fingers.

**(AN: -.- everytime we screwed up, we laughed, but that's all right, it made everything better since it's an hour to midnight anyway, and we're basically malnourished in this day and age in this rotting pithole we like to call America. Yes, I have Patriotic issues, BITE ME! J.K. GO AMERICA!!)**

**(CO-AN: I'm her sister, Sweeneysbestfriend. Just thought I should get at least a li'l bit of recognition…please desu? And I'd just like to point out that, for the record, my hair is NOT red, but rather orange/copper, like a shiny penny)**

**Flippzy-Gurl: OY! GIT OUT OF MY TALKING THINGY! THIS IS MY CHANCE TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL DAMMIT!!! And honestly, your hair reminds me of diarrhea on a good day.**

**Sweeneysbestfriend: Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess, butcha don't see ME putting streaks in my hair every six months.**

**Flippzy_Gurl: Pay no attention to that, dear readers, I only do it because it looks cool and BRINGS OUT my natural hair color! So, until next time, please review and keep sending the warm fuzzies and receiving them! *blows an air kiss to readers***

**Sweeneysbestfriend: Get a room!**

**Flippzy_Gurl: You'd watch, and you know it!**


	4. Day Tripper

**AN: Ahahahaha, this is becoming too much, you know? The adventures my sister and I have been writing have been, let's just say, an experience. And now, without further ado…**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Chapter 4: Day Tripper**

_Previously:_

…_I turned around to figure out who was making that amazing bassist sound that only a truly true bassist could create with bassist fingers…_

The Cavern Club:1962

**Linda's POV (cont) **

I looked around for the source of the lovely noise, when I noticed the tune was familiar. It seemed I knew it, but hadn't played it yet…_Linda, you dumbass! That's Corey's song!_

I now knew that because she played it for me on her electric keyboard, explaining that it started out with bass.

"Who…"

As I turned my head, I found a stage holding four, very HANDSOME, young men**. (CO AN: No, people, I do not think there are "Hot" or "Sexy" people. There is "Handsome/attractive" and "Cute.")** And one happened to be _very_ cute.

But not only were the faces attractive, they belonged to the great Beatles. Surely they had to be cosplayers? After all, there were girls dressed like they were in "Hairspray" or something!

My jaw dropped as I watched who looked like _my_ favorite Beatle, playing _my_ part in _Corey's_ song.

Oh, _where_ was Corey? She couldn't be missing this! She had to be here somewhere!

**Corey' POV (Same place)**

Wow, how the hell did I wind up here? Where's my computer screen? There was a ton of noise, where ever I was. It was almost like a nightclub or something like that.

I stared at all the screaming girls, realizing they were all dressed in weird skirts…like the ones we had to wear in "Bye-Bye Birdie"…and there was me, in jeans and a T-shirt. They were obsessing over some crappy Beatles cosplayers…although that George looked pretty authentic.

Suddenly, my ears perked up, recognizing that bassline I had played for Linda just two days before.

Oh, I am pissed. There could be only one explanation…

"LINDA!!!"

The little traitor fucking sold me out! Oh where was she? _WHERE _was she?!

When I spotted her, she looked completely dumbfounded. That didn't matter. All that mattered was my sister getting the ass-whupping of her life!

She turned her head at the call of her name, and her eyes grew wide with confusion, but with fear all the same.

**Linda's POV:**

_Uh…why is she so mad at me….? Uh oh, she's coming this way…g-gotta run….NOW!!!_ "GO GO GADGET LEGS!!"

**Paul's POV:**

Huh, I actually am glad that we decided to play the song after all. It's really good and everything. Hell, the girls are going _WILD!_ But two of them seem to be silent. Well, actually, from what I can see, one is on the floor, and the other is holding two mugs and is staring right at me in disbelief.

I shook my head out of it and began to sing:

"_You take my hand and yo—"_

"LINDA!!!"

That voice was so loud, yet strangely musical, we all had to stop and stare as the girl who was previously on the floor, stood up with fire in her eyes, and anger all over her face!

Damn, I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of _that_ bird.

However, she wasn't that bad looking, either. She had brown and blonde? hair, dark brown eyes, and a pretty face…and don't get me started on the girl whose eyes were wide with fear, and I'm guessing was Linda.

I just love red-heads. Even more than blondes, you could say, and this one _really_ caught my eye.

What really set the girls a part from all the others in the Cavern was the fact that they weren't wearing…well…girl clothes. They were wearing slobby boys' clothing…that was strangely working for both of them! I couldn't take my eyes off the Linda girl…

Especially since she was beginning to run away, after screaming out the strangest thing about a gaget. Wait, running away? Why? Might have something to do with that other girl who's ready to chase her down. I shook my head and was about to say something when John shouted,

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE??!!"**

The brown/blondie had the Linda girl in a choke hold and Linda was trying to pull out her hair.

She made a strangled, choking nose, when the blonde-brunette shouted "THAT WAS **OUR** FUCKING SONG! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

_Ah…so THEY were the ones who wrote the song. _Suddenly I didn't feel so good.

They both looked rather wet, because the brunette, who I assumed to be Corey, ran into Linda with such force that both the ceramic mugs flew out of her hands, covering them both in steaming hot chocolate and tea.

The place went silent as the two fighting birds received strange stares from everyone there. We had long since stopped playing, and we were waiting for someone to intervene. I kind of wanted to see how the whole thing played out, until John shouted (**boy, that man shouts a LOT in this story, doesn't he?)**,

"WILL SOMEONE GET THOSE TWO GIRLS THE HELL OUT OF HERE! They are _ruining_ our new song!"

**AN: Hee hee We really liked writing this one…however, all good things must come to an end…sometimes lol. Alright, till next time, tata for now!!!!**


	5. Don't Let Me Down

**AN: Ahahahaha, this is becoming too much, you know? The adventures my sister and I have been writing have been, let's just say, an experience. And now, without further ado…**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Chapter 5: Don't Let Me Down**

_Previously:_

"_WILL SOMEONE GET THOSE TWO GIRLS THE HELL OUT OF HERE! They are ruining our new song!"_

**Cory's POV:**

Linda's hand was currently in my mouth. My jaw dropped, releasing it, allowing me to spit out,

"_Excuse_ me?!" Who the hell did this guy think he was, calling it their song? _Oh, I see what's happened. That little traitor I call a sister sold these guys the fuckin' rights…I didn't even know the rights HAD a price!_

So, it was official. There were ass-whuppings to be dealt, and all of them were to be dealt by _my_ fist(s). Even if these guys were the real deal they'd be dead where they stood.

"Are you bleedin' _deaf?_ The great John said get out, you stupid gits!"

I looked around to find where the voice had come from. A ditzy blonde had made her way over to chew us out. She looked skinny. _I could take this anorexic bitch, no problem._

However, I ignored her, walking up to the stage to stare down my prey.

"So. _Your song,_ is it? Tell me, you great big _fakes,_ how did you get the inspiration for MY FUCKIN' SONG?!"

The fake George lifted his eyebrows, a look of surprise on his face. And he spoke with the fakest Liverpool accent I'd ever heard.

"So. You're the foreign birds who wrote this hit. Well, we hoped you'd come to claim it once ya heard it." He looked like he was considering something. "You really think we're fakes?"

…Foreign…birds? Did he just call us birds? Suddenly Linda chimed in,

"Excuse me, but do we look like we have feathers to you?"

Clearly not the brightest crayon in the box. Everyone snickered. She looked around, her hair still darkened and wet from the drinks.

"What's everyone laughing at?"

Even I couldn't figure it out…and I'm the smart one. So we stood there in sheer confusion until a random voice called,

"You, luv! Now get out of those ridiculous boys' clothes and leave…and don't come back until you've learned how to drink your tea!"

Everyone laughed… again. She looked miserable. I can't say I was much better off. It felt really awkward.

"So…you _didn't _sell them our song?"

Linda shook her head.

"And _we're_ the foreign ones, making these guys not American."

Again, she shook her head, but more slowly, eyes widening as if she was hit by a sudden realization…

_Shit…_

I turned to the stage, wanting to scream my head off at being in the presence of our idols.

"So," I choked out. "You didn't steal our song…"

They all shook their heads

"And now we're…" I looked around. "Somewhere."

**George's POV**

"You're not just somewhere," I said. "This is the Cavern Club!"

These two girls really had no idea where they were? Then how did they get here? I looked over at John. He was furious! I guess I couldn't blame him, though. It was bad enough that two pretty birds practically hated us, but it was another thing to call him 'fake'.

"So. You little girls think you're musical geniuses, do you?" he said with a sneer. "Well, if you're as good as you say, I'm _sure_ you won't mind playing Paul's song for us, now will you?"

_Why must he always do this_? Then I remembered. He didn't think girls could be good at music…just in bed.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, and heard a slightly sheepish voice. It was the blonde-streaked brunette, Corey.

"E-excuse me, but can I borrow that? I'd ask someone else, except…"

_Except that John scared you shitless._

I turned my head to look at Paul, only to see that Linda was doing the same thing…but she wasn't as shy.

"Hello there, sir!" she said in a somewhat-British accent. "May I borrow that?" She pointed to his bass.

_Oh, there is no possible way she could even attempt---is she even-_

"'Sokay, I'm a lefty!" she said, waving her left hand, giggling.

I turned back to Corey, who was adjusting the strap. I winked at her and whispered, "you'll be fine, I'm sure."

_I hope…_

As soon as I said that she looked like she could faint at any moment.

But she soon shook it off.

"I'd use my own, but I'm afraid I don't know where it is!" Linda continued.

Suddenly Corey caught on and joined in, laughing "Or when!"

Suddenly I looked at John and smiled. He was utterly dumbfounded! Linda and Corey found the same sight and smacked their hands in front of their mouths from laughing. I mean, who wouldn't?

**John's POV**

_I absolutely cannot believe this is happening! Is it even happening?_ I pinched my hand. It hurt. It was happening.

I shot Paul a dirty look. Was he really having us play someone else's song? Had all the bird-shagging finally gotten to his head? I mean bloody hell!

I motioned for the others to follow in making our way off stage. But suddenly that little "Linda" girl, or whatever her name was, shouted, most unladylike,

"HEY! YOU! Where do ya think _you're _goin'?"

I pointed to myself, raising my eyebrows. _Me? Why me?_

She rolled her eyes. "No, not you, stupid! Him!"

She pointed behind me. I looked. _Pete? Why Pete?_

"Why do you need him?"

She suddenly laughed, putting up both her hands when the bass strap was secure.

"Well, I _would_ say we could do it ourselves, but A: we only have two hands. And B: Neither of us knows how to play drums!"

They both laughed at that. I scowled, then sneered, "hope ya don't mind playin' for a coupla _girls,_ Petey!

And with that, I left the stage.

**AN: This entire chapter was written by the co-author, Sweeneysbestfriend. I'll be writing the whole of chapter 6 to even it out. Hope you liked!!! And now for something completely different, a word from our sponsors.**

**(*voice off stage* WE HAVEN'T GOT ANY SPONSORS!)**

**Sweeney: Or a stage….**

**Flippzy: DAMMIT!!**


	6. And Your Bird Can Sing

**AN: Okay, well it is now MY turn to wow the crowd, you know? Also, I'd like to thank our constant reader and reviewer, HermioneLennon! You rock, girl, and you're what's keeping us goin'!!**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Chapter 6: And Your Bird Can Sing**

_Previously:_

_They both laughed at that. I scowled, then sneered, "hope ya don't mind playin' for a coupla girls, Petey! _

_And with that, I left the stage._

**Pete's POV:**

When John said that remark, I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't mind playing for girls…in fact, I found it to be a compliment, if anything else. I sighed and nodded with a slight smile to the two girls before pulling out my drum sticks and taking my place at the drums.

Heh, it's a good thing we practiced this song, eh? Otherwise, these birds could kiss their chances of convincin' anyone that it was their song, good-bye.

**Cory's POV:**

I smiled at Pete for agreeing to help us out. He may be no Ringo, but he'd do. I began to think about the chords that we began with. I nodded to Linda, and away she went with the original bass line, playing it like I had taught her, just two days ago.

I felt the song coming up, and then I thought with a smirk…_I should add the other lyrics I came up with…that'll teach 'em to mess with me and take my song…_

I closed my eyes, remembering my own chords, and began to play:

"_You take my hand and you lead me_

_Into the sweet summer rain._

_The world is blurred, yet I can see_

_The love that we cannot contain._

_I want to hold you tender,_

_You, my sweet surrender._

_You have my heart, my dear_

_With it, everything is clear._

_I'm working up a love song_

_To make this all right_

_The words are sounding so wrong_

_And I'm up crying all night_

_Snow falls_

_Ice wind calls_

_My mind is racin'_

_At the speed of light!_

_No time_

_To make a rhyme…"_

**AN: Hee hee, this is such a long song…I still can't believe I typed that…not sure I like the lyrics, but they work, ya know?**

In between, there was a small guitar solo that I had made up on the spot. I needed to show _some_ style. When I finished, I looked up and everyone was just silent. I cringed, maybe they didn't like us playing it, after all.

But then, I heard people clapping, and then people shouting, and then some screaming.

I took a deep breath and smiled underneath a deep blush. Then, the Beatles came back up to the stage to reclaim it. I sucked in a deep breath as John came right up to me and got into my face with a thoughtful glare.

He folded his arms across his chest and gave me a weird look. I guess he wasn't used to a girl stepping above him in the musical world. Then, he gave me smile. Well, okay, it was more of a smirking-grimace, but I'm guessing that was the warmest he'd give me anyway.

"Not bad, for a bird…in fact, not bad at all. Name's John Lennon."

_I know…_

He held out his hand to me, and sighing, I shook it as he clapped me on the back. He then did something I never expected…he winked at me. ???

I looked over his shoulder and noticed that George was looking a little pale, but then again, he always DID look a little pale. I looked back at John and gave him a full smile, this time.

I guess this seemed to shock him, because he just turned around without another word.

"What did you guys think? What a show, what a pair!" he shouted, and the crowd shouted out their agreement. Naturally, I blushed and turned my head away. I guess this is when George took the moment to come up stage to reclaim his guitar. He smiled at me as I gave him back his guitar.

"Not bad, luv, not bad at all" he said softly. Slowly, he leaned over and kissed my cheek, and let me tell you something,

_I could have died happy, RIGHT there, RIGHT on the stage._

I looked over at Paul and Linda, and apparently, she DID die…hypothetically. She fainted when he retrieved his bass and kissed her cheek as well.

Damn those boys and their natural charms!!

**George's POV:**

I took a deep sigh of relief as the crowd began to go crazy for these girls. When I went up there to congratulate her, and what do I see?

Four letters, John. Now, it seemed light and normal, but you didn't see him blush when she smiled at him. He turned away from her and the crowd, but from where I stood, I could tell that his face was bright red. I shook my head. I don't know why, but I REALLY didn't want John to get to her. Not this one.

This…musical genius with the prettiest hair and eyes and…

_Get it together, Harrison! You've known this girl for like, what? Half an hour to an hour, and you're already falling head over heels? What is WRONG with me?_

Nevertheless, when she gave me back my guitar with that pretty blush staining her cheeks, I just had to kiss her cheek and compliment her. I swear, she could've died, and I believe her sister was thinking the same thing as she fainted from Paul kissing her.

Needless to say, our fans weren't too happy of the pair ups.

We asked them if they would like to stay and watch the rest of our performance, seeing as they didn't look up to performing themselves at the moment. Cory smiled to me and merely nodded, and as expected, Linda said,

"OH HELL YES!!"

Paul looked pretty excited. He came over to me and whispered in my ear, "don't you just love it when they're hyper and full of energy?"  
I turned to him and replied,

"yeah, until they have you up all night and YOU'RE the one crying."

So, for the rest of our gig, they were standing there, cheering us on, and then we got down, and those girls attacked us guys. Macca and I looked over and there are Cory and Linda, looking a little downcast, but strangely unsurprised? But then, the announcer shouted out,

"**And now, give it up for Rory Storm and the Hurricanes with star drummer…"**

But before he could finish the announcement, a huge shout surrounds the club:

"IT'S RINGO STARR!!!!"

I turned around and saw both Cory and Linda looking flushed, excited, and found them to be the culprits of the screaming as Ringo gave them both a strange, but appreciative smile.

What is it with American girls and British bands? Well, as I said before, you don't see ME complaining.

**AN: Wow, that was fun, and don't you think George is such a cutie?? Hee hee, okay this one was all me guys, and I hope you enjoy!! Till next time, don't steal anything I wouldn't steal.**


	7. Help

**AN: Here's Chapter 7! Wow, really don't have much to say, huh? Anyway, here's…**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Chapter 7: HELP!!**

_Previously:_

_What is it with American girls and British bands? Well, as I said before, you don't see ME complaining._

During the Hurricanes:

**Paul's POV**

Wow. These girls really seem to enjoy listening to these lads. Can't say I blame them, though. Ringo really did well.

I saw Cory whisper something in her sister's ear, and the other nodding in agreement. Then they chatted away happily about it.

Girly secrets perhaps?

**Cory's POV**

We were having a blast! I whispered, "Boy, I can't _wait_ 'til Ringo joins them!"

Linda agreed and nodded, her knee bouncing up and down in time to the music.

**Linda's POV**

Cory and I really liked these guys. We talked about what it was gonna be like when Ringo joined the Beatles. We were having a great time, until…

My foot stopped bouncing. My eyes widened as it hit me. We leaned in to each other, and it was my turn to whisper:

"Where are we gonna stay tonight? We don't HAVE any British money for a hotel, and we sure as HELL can't ask four _guys_ to stay with them!"

She rose her eyebrow cleverly, and whispered back,

"If we can get them to invite us, we won't _have_ to ask. I mean, asking would just make us seem desperate."

"But we _are_ desperate!" I hissed.

"Not in _that_ way! I mean it would make us seem desperate for…well…you know."

Total v8 forehead-smack moment.

"Well, if that's the plan," I whispered, "how the _hell_ are we going to do it?"

"Oh, you just leave that one to me, li'l sis, and follow along."

I watched as she leaned back in her chair. She waited until a really loud part in the song so only the four guys around us could hear her shout,

"_SHIT!_"

**George's POV**

Well, I may not have liked the fact that John wanted such a nice bird, but we had fun all the same.

Then rose a really exciting part in the song that really loud! I could barely hear a thing…except for Cory shouting and swearing…neither of them seemed very pretty when they swore, but they didn't seem to mind…Neither did any of us, for that matter.

I leaned in to see what was the matter. The others joined.

"What seems to be the problem, luv?"

DAMN! John had gotten there first, the bugger. He put his arm around her shoulder-God this guy was pushing it.

**Cory's POV**

"Well," I said innocently. "We don't have anywhere to go, and we don't have money to get there. And we _certainly_ don't know anyone in this damn place, so we were wondering…"

I was going to lead them on, asking if they knew anyone we could stay with. They'd feel bad, and-

"Give us money."

Linda had caught on rather quickly and was taking over.

I snickered. "What?"

She laughed and whispered, "if we ask for money we're sure to seem like poor little girls with no place to stay. I doubt they'd feel very good if they just sent us on our way by ourselves."

**Linda's POV**

They all looked surprised. But then John got angry. Hahaha-wait….

"Oi, you're just the most insolent little girl I've ever met! And just what the bloody hell do we look like, hm? Do you think we're fuckin' banks?!"

I was laughing _so hard_ inside. I tried to look scared. I had to screw up my face…_a lot!_

"Er, well, _sir,_ WE have nowhere to go. So if you'd please…donate…maybe ten dollars?"

"Eh? '_Dollars?'_ Just what are you-"

"Linda, you idiot!" Laughing, Cory jabbed me in the ribs. "We're in Britain, dumbass! They don't HAVE dollars!"

"And we don't HAVE money! So I suggest you little birds-"

"Come stay with us."

What? It had worked? _Damn! Way to go, Cory!_

George, being the nice one, I guess, stepped forward and offered.

**AN: HAHAHAHA!!! Yes, we are the masters of cliffys!!! Also, other reviews would be kinda nice. Although, if it's just HermioneLennon, you don't see me complaining!!!**


	8. Piggies

**AN: Oh my, oh my. Sleeping arrangements?**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Chapter 8: Golden Slumbers**

_Previously:_

"_And we don't HAVE money! So I suggest you little birds-"_

"_Come stay with us."_

_What? It had worked? Damn! Way to go, Cory!_

_George, being the nice one, I guess, stepped forward and offered._

**Later-same night**

**George's POV**

Well, it was about 11 at night when we finally left the Cavern to go back to the apartment. I mulled it over on the car ride home: sleeping arrangements.

They were what-seventeen and nineteen? I didn't really know what to expect-none of us exactly took care of teenaged girls regularly…

Although, I didn't really know about Paul…sometimes _he_ could act like a fifteen-year-old girl when somethin' wasn't right.

We got there sooner than I had expected-I was deep in thought when the car stopped and doors started opening.

"Come on, George! Or we'll lock you in there and one of the girls can have your bed for tonight!"

John had poked his head in through one of the car's rear doors.

I glared at him. _You'd like that, wouldn't you, ya slimy git._

He shrugged and shouted, pretending Cory was there, "Alright, Cory! Looks like yer sleepin' in George's room toni-"

"Blimey, John! Piss off, would ya? I'm comin'!"

I got out of the car, grumbling, and made my way to the door.

**Cory's POV**

Damn, that was fun. But George seemed really out of it the whole way back. He was completely silent! When we finally got there he stayed in the car until John coaxed him out.

When he got out, he opened the door, grumbling and somewhat flushed. I believe he mumbled something about a "fuckin' sex-obsessed wanker."

I didn't have time to think about it, because Linda, being the rude li'l spaz she is, said,

"Damn, I'm hungry! You guys got anything to eat here?"

Come to think of it, we didn't actually have supper. We didn't even get to drink our tea or hot chocolate at the club because of the little fiasco. My stomach was growling.

Paul, who had a funny, surprised face on, didn't speak as he pointed to the kitchen.

"Uh…there's fruit…on the counter. You could eat that, I gue-"

"THANKS!" She cut him off in mid-sentence to find said fruit.

I rolled my eyes, laughing my ass of on the inside, and followed her into the kitchen. When we were out of sight I let out my laughter.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" I gasped as I wiped tears from my eyes. "You act like a little fuckin' kid at the most random times!"

She took a bite out of an apple and shrugged.

"I gots me a tummy monster." She patted her stomach. " And when that tummy monster gets empty, it gets the best of me. Here, have some. They're really good!"

My stomach growled again. She ran up to me, poked my stomach and shouted,

"NO! BAD TUMMY MONSTER!"

That only made me laugh more.

**Paul's POV**

I blinked. _Did I just give a complete stranger permission to raid our fruit?_ Just then we heard one of them laughing in the kitchen, and it was quiet for about ten seconds. Then we heard the strangest thing of all.

One of them yelled something about a tummy monster and then they both started laughing.

John turned to me. "What the fuck is a tummy monster?"

"No idea."

We were all trying not to laugh at this point. Our faces were screwed up and our lips puckered, which was making this whole thing even funnier.

Suddenly they both ran out of the kitchen. Linda didn't look so good but was still laughing. Between gasps and giggles, Cory shouted,

"Apple…laughing…and the tummy monster…tickle…choke…hurry…HEIMLICH MANEUVER!"

_What!? Who the hell is Heimlich!?_

Seeing that none of us got it she got behind Linda and wrapped her arms around her. She placed her hands beneath her sternum and began heaving.

About five seconds later a chunk of apple flew out of Linda's mouth, landing on John's cheek.

That was it. That broke the dam. We all roared…except for John, who wiped the piece of fruit from his face with a look of disgust.

**Linda's POV**

Five seconds before:

"BAD BAD BAD _BAD_ TUMMY MONSTER!" I started tickling Cory all over, forgetting the bite of apple in my mouth.

I gasped, but I couldn't breathe. I had laughed so hard I was choking on my apple…damn apple.

She took me into the living room and did the Heimlich, where the apple immediately flew out of my mouth and landed on John's cheek. Oh, it was beautiful!

He waited until we were all calm to raise a fuss.

"Oi! Watch where ya aim that!" he yelled as he rid himself of any traces of me or my apple. "Just where the hell did you learn yer manners?"

Paul rolled his eyes and laughed. "Like yours are any better!"

I was still taking in big gulps of air with my hands down on my knees when he put his hand on my shoulder. I felt light-headed. Why was I feeling this way about some guy I've known for maybe three hours?

Whatever the reason, I kinda liked it.

I didn't want him to know I was getting ready to faint again, so I stood up and found the nearest chair. Hopefully I could wake myself up before I blacked out.

**Cory's POV**

Wow, that was scary…and funny all at the same time. I did feel bad for John, though. I mean, who could stand to have Linda spit on their face?

As she went to find a place to sit he opened his mouth to go after her again.

"And another thing-"

"Dude, don't even worry about it." I cut him off. He stood there, frozen with his finger in the air. "I'm sorry. I should've told you to get out of the way."

He shook it off and shrugged casually. "Yeah, well, it's just a bit of fruit, innit? Who's it gonna hurt? Could've happened to anyone."

I stared at him. Then I smiled. "Aw, well, thanks for not being a total prick about it."

**John's POV**

God I felt like I could've died right there. I let meself act like that in front of her. It's just that stupid li'l sister of hers was driving me nuts.

Still…it _was_ just a piece of fruit, and she _was _choking.

I tried to look busy playing with a loose thread on my shirt to hide my blush.

"So," George finally spoke up, breaking the silence. " Who's sleepin' where?"

**Linda's POV**

_Really? Sigh. _

"Dude. Are you seriously worried about that? Just throw a coupla blankets on a couch and we'll be on our merry way, to Golden Slumbers."

They all stared at me in disbelief.

Paul stepped forward.

"I-is that _really_ what you want? I mean, not to be rude, but do you even know who we are? I mean, wouldn't you rather use a bed?"

I shrugged. "Oh, sure we would, but we don't wanna impose. After all-we're not the ones who can't risk our back aching. We're not the ones who need to perform to become famous." _Not yet, at least._ "Besides," I giggled. "We have standards!"

Cory nodded. "Yeah, besides, I'm pretty much used to sleeping anywhere, since I have to write all the friggin' songs. In fact, you could say that I hardly sleep anyway. I can't."

She gave a small, and shy smile. I felt a little guilty. Mind you, only a little.

I knew for a fact that she wrote all the songs, but then again, she's the only one who can. I mean, I just plain suck at it. I mean, I can draw some damn amazing stuff, but poetry is stuff and fluff (Hee hee, that rhymed.) Finally, I just shook my head. "So, unless you guys want us SLEEPING with you, we'll be taking some blankets and head off to dream land."

I could've sworn I saw something pass through Paul's eyes. Oh well, it was probably teasing anyway.

I noticed that Pete was kind of quiet during all this. I looked around, and he wasn't even there!

"Uh…guys…where's your drummer…I mean…Pete?"

This time, Paul replied. "Oh, him? He has his own apartment, so he doesn't have to freeload off us."

John slapped his arm, and Paul protested with a "what?!"

George tapped me on the shoulder then, and handed me some blankets. "So, you're sure you'll be alright then girls?"

Cory smiled at him and nodded saying, "Like I said, I'm used to it."

Unfortunately, for me, I didn't hear anymore, because by THAT time, I had snatched a blanket and had already claimed dibs on the couch. Oh…..such a comfy…snuggly…couch….zzzzzz….

**Cory's POV:**

I just had to shake my head at the weirdness that was my sister. Seconds later, and she'll be snoring. I turned to Paul, who seemed to be staring at her with…longing??? Hee hee, that's cute. I smiled to him and said, "Don't worry, she'll be out till morning, so just get some sleep."

He looked at me, then back at her, then back at me to nod before leaving to his room. I noticed that John and George were still in the room, and looking at me. Really, all this attention's gonna get to my head and make me blush like no tomorrow.

John was the first to walk over to me. "G'night, luv" he said before giving me a hug and whispering for only me to hear "are you sure you'll be alright?"

I gave him a "seriously?" look. I gave him a nod. "I'll be fine." I returned his hug and he walked away with a sort of stagger. I found it pretty funny.

I turned to George who still didn't look so good. I put my hand on his forehead. "You okay?"

His eyes kinda went wide and then took that same hand with his own and just kept it there silently. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Get some sleep, will ya?" he said gently.

I gave him a small smile and nodded before sending him on his way to bed. His stagger was even funnier than John's.

Unfortunately…I didn't get all that much in the way of sleep. A storm came up in the middle of the night while I was thinking of a new song.

When the thunder rumbled and the lightning crashed, all I could do was stare at it and wish it would go away. This is why I liked computers. They helped distract me from the storms. I began to back away while shivering and made my way to the hallway backwards. (Trust me, not a very easy accomplishment! I could've easily landed in the bathroom with my foot in the toilet! Or is it called the Loo here?)

Suddenly, a door opened, and I made a small "eep" while continuing to slowly make my way down the hall. I didn't dare turn my head until I ran into something (or some_one_) hard, and I just basically freaked and fell backwards taking whoever, or whatever was behind me, with me.

I heard an "ow.." and I knew it was a person. I pushed myself up and turned around only to find that it was too dark to tell who it was.

"Cory?" he said, and then the lightning flashed and I then knew that it was…

**AN: whoooo!!! This was awesome, okay, now I have a question for you guys. I know this is weird to ask, but I'm gonna take a poll. Who was it that Cory saw? Was it…**

**Paul?**

**John?**

**Or George??**

**Let us know on the review thing, so until next time, THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!!**


	9. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**AN: Okay, as you all know, we were trying to get a poll set up here. WELL, it didn't quite work, seeing as we had a few misunderstandings, but we had one vote that came from the original choices, and so, the winner is…JOHN!!!**

**John: I'd like to thank you all on behalf of the band, and I hope we passed the audition…**

**Me: okay then…Oh, and Warning: FLUFFINESS IS ABOUT TO ENSUE, **_**DRAMATICALLY!!!!!!**_

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Chapter 9: Do You Want to Know and Secret**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_Suddenly, a door opened, and I made a small "eep" while continuing to slowly make my way down the hall. I didn't dare turn my head until I ran into something (or some__one__) hard, and I just basically freaked and fell backwards taking whoever, or whatever was behind me, with me._

_I heard an "ow.." and I knew it was a person. I pushed myself up and turned around only to find that it was too dark to tell who it was._

"_Cory?" he said, and then the lightning flashed and I then knew that it was…_

**Cory's POV continued:**

I sighed in relief. It was only John! He also looked pretty relieved that it was only me. I looked down at him and could make out his outline in the dark, but nothing else. I suddenly remembered that I was still on top of him

"Oh, sorry! You okay, John?"

"No worries, luv. You?"

"I'm good, I'm good," I said shakily.

**John's POV**

I was curious as to why she was still awake, and then I remembered her telling us that she didn't sleep much anyway. Guess I picked a good time to head to the loo.

"Uh…you sure?" the lightning from the storm flashed, and I saw her eyes widen in fear before I felt her latching onto me and burying her face into my neck.

Wow. I'd heard of the phrase, "Ladies-they just can't keep their hands off me", but I'd never thought of it like this.

I hugged her with my right arm and turned the light on with my left. I broke us apart to ask,

"Do you need me to stay for anything?"

She started to shake her head, biting her lip, but then she nodded. "I-it's the storm. I c-can't sleep when there's thunder."

I hugged her again, whispering, "I've got somethin' to tell ya, but it's a secret. Promise not to tell?"

She nodded.

For the moment, I didn't say anything. I just leaned in, and pressed my lips lightly to hers.

**Cory's POV**

Oh. My. God. Did John Lennon just kiss me? I stared at him in a daze, but somewhere in my conscience, I was being told that it was kind of something British people dd.

For the moment, I wished the lights were off again to hide this blush on my face. So, I turned away and suddenly thought about what he had just said, and I said with a smile, "one of you guys should use that in a song."

He looked at me with a thoughtful gaze in his eyes. I came closer to him.

"So…" I said quietly. "What was this 'somethin' you wanted to tell me?"

**Linda's POV**

Boy, I was having weird dreams about waterfalls, then typewriters…anyway, I woke up because the light suddenly came on. Even through the blanket I could see it. Then I heard the rain from the outside, hitting the building, figuring that's what must have caused my waterfall-typewriter dreams.

But thinking about it so much made me have to go, so I decided to get up. Then I heard voices. I peeked over the edge of the couch, and what do I find? John Lennon lockin' lips with my sister.

_Hah! My sister, the player!_

When they separated, I heard Cory say, "so…what was this "somethin'" you wanted to tell me?

_Ugh. Really? In the middle of the night? Get a freakin' room!_

So I did what I do best: make situations awkward and uncomfortable.

"I'll bet it's that he wishes I wasn't here right now!"

She whipped around with a startled expression, only to find me, awake and smirking. I shrugged. "I guess I don't mind, but if you guys DO decide to do anything," I gestured to John's door. " Please keep the noise to a minimum. There are _decent_ people trying to sleep."

If I had done anything to piss John off, it was nothing compared to now. He was fuming!

"And just what the _fuck_ are you doing up?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I gotta go. Guys aren't the only ones with bladders, y'know!"

"I swear to God, you are workin' me last nerve girl, and I'm gettin' sick of it!"

"Aw, well, I love you too," I said sarcastically. "Now, I'm going to the bathroom…loo…whatever the hell you people call it!"

When I came back he was still there. "Yo! Still here, are ya? Jesus, man, she may not need to sleep, but other people do. So if you wouldn't mind-"

"Sendin' you away? 'Course not, luv," he said with a fake smile. "I'm sure Paulie there will let ya in." He gestured to the door to Paul's room.

I made a weird face, but decided not to argue. It was late, and I don't use my best sarcasm when I'm tired. So, I went to the couch and snatched up my blanket.

"Well, have a nice…uh…'conversation'."

**John's POV**

_I swear, can I not get a moment alone with Cory? _I was relieved, yet surprised, when Linda decided to leave without arguing.

I turned back to Cory, a look of shock still on her face.

"So, uh…anyway…what is it you wanted to tell me?"

I whimped out. "I…eh…I'm scared of storms too."

_Please buy it. PLEASE buy it…_

**Cory's POV**

Bullshit. Bull…freakin'…shit. I know that's not what he wanted to say. But I played along.

"You too, huh? Man. It'd be nice if this place didn't have windows." I shuddered as another bolt of lightning flashed.

A look of relief spread across his face. Clearly he thought I had bought his little lie. Dunno _why_ he lied, but I didn't wanna pass up a chance to distract myself from this weather.

**Linda's POV**

_Welp, looks like I'm bunkin' with Paul tonight. _I needed a pillow, because unlike couches, floors don't have cushions. Dammit, why couldn't they just go to John's room?

It was dark, but I could see the bed. _Well, if he's asleep, I might as well scare him a li'l bit._

I bent over his face, putting my mouth right next to his ear. Gently poking his head, I whispered, "wakie wakie, Sleeping Beauty!"

"Oi!" He quickly reached over to turn on a lamp and looked at me with the biggest eyes I'd ever seen. It was as if the lightning had come through the walls and shocked him! I burst out laughing.

"Chill, dude! It's Linda!"

He sighed with relief, then regained his composure, smirking. "So, what happened to these 'standards' you were talkin' 'bout? Did the big storm scare ya, luv?"

I laughed. "Easy, Romeo. John and Cory kicked me outta the living room, so I'm in here for the night. In _my_ opinion he's kinda being a stubborn old lady. Anyway, I'm sleepin' on the floor so I just need a pillow."

After that last sentence I thought I saw…disappointment in his eyes? Nah, it had to be the light.

He nodded and gave me a pillow, which I tossed to the floor, wrapping myself up in a blanket. It was no couch…or bed, but it would do.

**Paul's POV**

Wow, if she looked cute before, it was nothing compared to now. There she stood, with her hair slightly mussed up. She wore a tight shirt with no sleeves-just straps, kinda like a dress. She also had what looked like swim shorts, but somehow, I knew they weren't. They looked really funny because there was a yellow cartoon sponge, and a pink cartoon seastar.

"…John and Cory kicked me out of the living room, so I'm in here for the night…" That was all I needed to hear.

"Anyway, I'm sleepin' on the floor so I just need a pillow."

_What?_

I nodded anyway and gave her a pillow, which she put on the floor.

When she was fast asleep, I was still wide awake. I sat there on my bed, watchin' the blanket rise and fall. _Wow, she really DOES have standards_! Any regular bird would have been throwin' 'erself at me for hours by now.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I went over there. _If she can bring a fairytale princess into this, so can I._

I bent down to wake my Snow White, but once contact was made, something made contact with my face that felt rather like a hand.

**Linda's POV**

WHAP!

"Shit, man, I'm so sorry!" _Did I just bitch-slap the beautiful Paul McCartney?_ "It was a reflex, I swear!"

He reached up gingerly, wincing when he touched the spot. "'salright, luv."

"Anyway, you deserved it."

"WHAT?"

"Kissing me when I'm asleep and can't kiss back."

He looked at me and smiled.

_God, he's cute._

"Well, you're awake now, aren't ya?"

"One could only hope." I pinched my hand, hoping it would hurt. It did. I was awake.

_Jesus! I haven't even known him for a day!_ I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders, smiling. _Eh, what the hell._

I leaned in and returned the gesture, enjoying every second.

**John's POV:**

Well, fuck. Why did I have to lie? Cory seemed like the only bird I didn't have to lie to to get what I wanted…not that _that's_ what I wanted- I liked 'er too much.

I looked at the clock: a quarter to 4. _This girl really doesn't sleep, does she?_

Oh blimey, did I just yawn? Aw, why'd I haveta do that? Even birds in bars hate it when I do that.

"You're tired, head back to bed," said a voice that broke me out of me thoughts. I looked up into a pair of big brown eyes staring right at me with sincerity and fear. I gave her a concerned look and said, "you sure, luv?" She looked hesitant but then gave a strange smile. It was too bright for her.

"Yeah! I'll be just fine! Really!" she squeaked the last part as a particularly loud bout of thunder resonated around the rooms.

My ass she was fine…

I shook my head no and said, "I'll stay up with ya until you can fall asleep again." I didn't want to stay up, but for her, I would. She suddenly looked sorry, but relieved at the same time.

Suddenly her eyes wandered over to Paul's room, and I guess she was thinking the same thing I was.

_What the hell are they doing??!_

**Cory's POV:**

_Man, I'll bet Linda's in there, kissin' up a storm!_

_Heheh…Paul and Linda, sittin' in a tree_

_F-U-C-K-I-N-G_

_First comes Marriage_

_Then comes Love_

_Then comes the Hangovers from up above!!_

I couldn't help my mind from wandering. I love John, I really do, but more in the 'brother' sense…except for that kiss there. I wished George had been the one I knocked over-this would have been a lot more fun. Still…what a helluva kiss!! I think if George wasn't in the picture, I'd be all over this guy!! And who knows? Opinions can change (**AN: That's because I can't decide anymore lol!!)**

So there we were, talking about idle nothings while my attention turned back to the storm. Every time the thunder rumbled, I'd get a freaked-out look on my face, making him smile softly, and making me feel a little better.

The rest of the time I just looked at him and smiled, nodding my head, and laughing when he laughed. I noticed the storm was getting weaker, so I decided to pay attention. Good thing too, because I would never have caught that he was finally asking a question that wasn't "yes" or "no."

"…So do you play acoustic or electric?"

It took me awhile to figure out just what he was talking about. I had to rack my brain for an answer, but eventually I remembered. _GUITARS, dumbass! _

"Eh, I play both, but I prefer acoustic."

He seemed pretty happy when I told him this. I gave him a small smile and looked out the window to see that the storm was clearing up. The song "Here Comes the Sun" kept playing in my mind, and I smiled. Not only because George would write it in the near future, but it always just made me feel better. I looked up at John, he looked EXHAUSTED!! I frowned slightly and gave a tired smile in return, saying "you should head off to bed. The storm's over, and I'll be all right."

He looked at me after shaking his head in a sleepy daze. He gave a grunt and nodded. "All right, well, you should get some rest, too, seeing as how your sister doesn't occupy the couch anymore."

I laughed and walked over to him once he stood up to give him a big hug. But then, he pulled away slightly and we looked at each other.

Now, I SERIOUSLY do not know how what happened next, happened, all I know was that John Lennon's lips were on me again, and I was returning that kiss!

He looked at me with clouded eyes and pretty goofy smile that I thought was hilarious!!

Then, he said softly,

"So, did you feel anything?"

I looked at him with a sly smile and said through my tiredness,

"did you?"

He seemed confused, but smiled anyway as he returned to his room, and I took the other blanket, snuggling up to the couch. I slept pretty well after that, in fact, I didn't wake up until it was around 1 the next day.

**AN: oh wow!!! That was a LONG AND FLUFFY chapter! Okay, now, here's another question for you, readers. Seeing as there is some love triangle going on in this story, I would like to know your opinion. Is Cory in John, or George? I had originally made it to be George, but then again, you don't see a lot of John getting the romance unless it's with Cynthia. (Praise Cynthia for always being there for John!! :D ) Anyway, that is my question for you, readers, so until next time, do NOT boil a chicken whole in a pot!! That's just nasty and offensive to all poultry culinary artists around the world!! :D**


	10. Good Morning

**AN: And now, the winner is….GEORGE, but it was very close so we might twist a few things. And I'd just like to tell those who have been very supportive about our story, thank you, so so so much! I really appreciate the support to continue this story. Remember, we're making this because it's FUN, it doesn't MAKE sense, and I've felt like I could finally accomplish something by writing this story. I'm not looking for a friggen' emmy, but you guys make it feel that way for me :D**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Chapter 10: Good Morning**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_He seemed confused, but smiled anyway as he returned to his room, and I took the other blanket, snuggling up to the couch. I slept pretty well after that, in fact, I didn't wake up until it was around 1 the next day._

**George's POV:**

Boy, I barely slept. It's just a good thing the sun's out today.

_I wonder if Cory got through the night well enough…_

I went to the kitchen to start some tea, and I saw Cory on the couch, sleeping peacefully.

I smiled at how sweet she looked.

When I got in the kitchen, Linda was already at the table, eating some toast, and sipping some tea; not seeming to mind that she was wearing barely anything.

"Mornin', want some breakfast?"

She pointed to her plate…_smells good._

"Sure, Thanks. So your sister-is she-"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. She sleeps until late because she's always up until, well, early. How do you want your eggs?"

Before I knew it she'd already had the pan greased and heated. She was cracking an egg over it, watching the white sizzle.

"Uh, doesn't matter. Thanks again."

She shrugged. Obviously it wasn't a big deal.

"I love cooking."

**Linda's POV**

I'm glad I glad my watch on me. Without the alarm, I would've slept all day! So I woke up at 6 to a soft beeping.

_Meh, as long as I'm here, I may as well I may as well make myself useful._ So I went to the kitchen, got some eggs, and found a pan. I boiled some water and found some tea. I immediately felt at home

Cory was still asleep in MY spot, but I didn't hold a grudge. I was too comfy, humming "From ME TO You".

I had just finished making my food when the first Beatle woke up.

_Huh. An early bird. Guess I'll make him some breakfast._

"…So, your sister-is she-"

_Aw, he's worried about her. How cute._

I was flipping his egg, when a question popped up-

"So, if Cory's on the couch, where did you sleep?"

"The floor," was my immediate response. For the sake of Paul and myself, I didn't specify WHICH floor.

I poured some tea for him and resumed eating my eggs. It was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence.

When I was finished I went to the living room and found my sweatshirt. After searching random pockets, I found what I was looking for: I kept a small notebook with me at all times in case I wanted to draw or write themes for new songs. I picked a chair and scribbled away, having nothing better to do.

Before long John and Paul came out, looking very sleepy.

"'Sup? You guys want some eggs or somethin'?"

Paul smiled awkwardly. "Sure, luv. Thanks." John responded with a mumbled "Not hungry," and stared at my sister lovingly.

_Dude, what did they DO last night?_

Of course, I wasn't exactly one to talk, now was I? I smiled as I passed Paul, knowing he was thinking the same thing.

**John's POV**

I'm glad I didn't get to bed until I was sure Cory was okay by herself. It helped me sleep.

When I woke up it was because I smelled something good coming from the kitchen. So I figured I'd get something to eat.

Somehow, Paul and a got up at the same time, and when we faced each other, I smiled at him suspiciously. When we got into the living room, Linda asked if WE wanted breakfast!

_She comes in here, spits fruit in me face, interrupts Cory and me, and NOW she's cooking with OUR FOOD?_

The nerve of this girl!

**Paul's POV**

Something I smelled from the kitchen caused me to wake up.

"Mornin', Li-"

Where did she go? When I looked at the spot where she had been sleeping, she was gone!

I got up to look for her. When I opened the door John came from his room as well. He eyed him suspiciously.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Lennon? You goin' queer on me?"

He didn't answer. He just continued to smile as we walked down the hall. We got into the livig room, and there was Linda, scribbling something in a small notebook.

"Sup? You guys want some eggs or something'?"

_She's cookin' breakfast? She don't have to do that. Still…it smells good._

John, the ungrateful git that he is, claimed he wasn't hungry.

I followed her to the kitchen, where there was tea in a pot, a plate of toast on the table, and a pan on the stove.

"S'pose I should crack open the bacon."

_Bacon? I didn't even know we HAD bacon._

Before too long, there was a plate in front of me, smiling at me with two egg eyes, and a bacon mouth.

**John's POV**

I decided to watch to see how badly Linda would screw up. George was sitting there, reading the papers.

"S'pose I should crack open the bacon."

_Aw, now she wants to ruin the bacon?_

I watched as she rushed around, flipping and turning. Damn…it made me hungry.

"Oh, all right, why not?"

She didn't even complain and wasn't sarcastic for once, and before I knew it, a smiley face, identical to Paul's looked up at me.

And this whole time she was humming.

Well, at least she could cook and play bass. Or else not much would be going for her. I turned my head towards Cory with concern. I'm guessing she didn't get much sleep, but it was all right that she was sleeping at all.

Suddenly, Linda opened her big trap again:

"I'm gonna need some change for a Laundromat." Now THAT we could do, but I decided to be stubborn, and said,

"Why should we? Why do you nee-"

Then I remembered, and I just stopped talking. Both of them had ruined their clothes with tea and hot chocolate. Then, a feeling of dread came over me. They were going to need clothing! I groaned in frustration, but decided not to think about it until the time came.

Paul handed her some change, and she picked up Cory's clothing, along wither her own. She turned to us all and said, "Okay, who wants to come with, and who wants to lend me some clothes?"

WHAT?! Now she wanted to borrow our clothes?!

She must've seen my pissed-off expression, because then, she added, "I can't exactly go out in public I my undies…perv."

She grinned when I gave her the desired effect. I wanted to murder her now!

"Just borrow some o' mine…" George spoke up casually. He was already at his room, leafing through some clothes.

**George's POV**

As I was burrowing through a pile, I looked over my shoulder to see Paul and Linda being more than a little lovey-dovey. It was almost enough to make me sick.

I thought back to Cory and realized she'd need something to wear as well…I looked around my messy room, and I had only found one clean set. Linda'd need it for goin' out. I sighed. I guess I would have to go with. Cory'd need new clothes, and let's face it, so would I.

I called out and threw her some slacks and a shirt. "I'm comin' with, so don't leave just yet!"

"Okay, we'll wait, and thanks!"

"Anytime…"

I grabbed a bag and stuffed everything in before leaving my room and walking over to Paul and a newly-dressed Linda. The pants were a bit long, but they suited her. Paul was drooling.

"All right, lovebirds. Let's go…" I muttered. They blushed and followed me outside… with this much to wash, this could take a while.

**ᘘ 3 hours Later**

**John's POV:**

Christ! They've been gone for a damn long time! I had decided to head to my room for a nap. It was around 1 when I woke up and heard music playing. I'd never heard anything like it before.

**(New Disclaimer…I do not own the songs "Thanks, That was Fun" and "Lovers in a Dangerous Time," for you see, those belong solely to the BNL :) )**

_I'm Learning…_

_I'm yearning…_

_I'm burning _

_All _

_Your stuff…_

_But that's not enough…_

_I'm aching…_

_And breaking…_

_Mistaking lust..for love_

_Thanks, that was fun,_

_Don't forget_

_No regrets…_

'_Cept maybe one…_

Suddenly, the music stopped and I heard some mumblings like: "No…that's not right…"

"Arrgh!! Wrong chord!!"

I stepped out of my room and looked out over to the living room where Cory sat along with my acoustic guitar. Now, usually I'd get pissed off, but looking at her and seeing her play made it seem so natural, like she was meant to play.

Then another song came from her…

_Don't the hours grow shorter _

_As the days go by…_

_We never get to stop_

_And open our eyes…_

_One minute, _

_You're waitng for the sky to fall…_

_The next,_

_You're dazzled by the beauty of it all…_

"That's a pretty song…" I said once I was right behind her. Obviously, it was enough to make her stop and turn around in surprise. But when she saw it was me, she agave a smile with a little…guilt?

"Sorry…" she began with a blush, "I thought I was the only one here."

She lowered her head. I just smiled and shook my head before walking over to her and lifting her head with my finger on her chin.

"Nothing to be sorry 'bout, luv," I said as I slowly lowered my head to hers to kiss her again.

**Cory's POV:**

After last night's fiasco, I had been able to sleep very peacefully. Strangely enough, I had a dream where I was married, but when I checked my last name on my license, it was blurred.

Then, it began to rain bacon…

Then eggs…

Then I was _suffocating_ under a "smiley breakfast!!"

I woke up startled and looked at my surroundings. It took me a few seconds to remember that I was in an apartment…not just any apartment, though, THEIR apartments. I looked down at the coffee table near the couch I was sleeping on, and saw some cold smiley breakfast with a note on it. _That would explain the dream…I guess…_

I began to eat when I picked up the note. It said:

"Dear Cory or Mr. Asshole (whoever reads this first),

Paul, George, and I have gone to the Laundromat and then some sight-seeing. We should be back later tonight. Paul wants to take us all to dinner, so dress fancy…"

-_Linda_

I sighed as I grabbed a piece of bacon. Bleh! It was stone cold and rubbery….I made a face.

I looked around for any sign of Jon, but didn't see him anywhere.

I quickly finished eating my "breakfast…" (or lunch..I couldn't tell what time it was…) and walked down the hall to his room. I opened the door and looked inside, only to smile to myself at the sight. He was fast asleep! His hair was tossled every which way and his mouth was slightly open with drool coming down the side of his face. Suddenly, I got a very evil idea. I took out my cell phone.

Okay, so I know that back in the sixties, they didn't HAVE cell phone towers, so I knew I wouldn't get reception, but I could still take pictures, and this one was gonna be one helluva Kodak moment! I made sure my phone was on silent, and took the picture. Oh, Linda would LOVE this! You know, when he's actually not being an ass (arse? Dunno, don't care), he actually looks pretty cute. I can see why the girls would be all over him. After the picture, I decided to let him sleep, and shut the door quietly behind me.

I walked back to the living room and basically slumped over on the couch and sighed. Great, so _now_ what was I gonna do?

I looked around the room from where I was sitting and instantly I brightened up. There, in front ofme was an acoustic guitar. _John's_ acoustic guitar. I quickly glanced over to his room to make sure he was still in there. Once I felt like he wasn't coming out soon, I dashed over to the case and a strange gleam came over my eyes.

It looked amazing and sounded even better!

I began to sing songs from the BNL when a soft voice said behind me,

"That's a pretty song…"

My heart nearly leapt to my throat as I turned to see a cute, mussy-headed John staring back at me.

I began to feel a little guilty…I blushed and put my head down as I said nervously, "Sorry…I thought I was the only one here…" What was he going to do now? I didn't want to kno—my thought bubble stopped functioning as he placed a finger under my chin to get me to look at him. Did his eyes always have that pretty glint? And that smile? _Stop!! You like George…right??_ Well, I think I do…

It looked like I was about to be proved wrong when he said:

"Nothing to be sorry 'bout, luv," and then slowly leaned in and kissed me…

You would've thought there'd be fireworks like last time…right?

WRONG!!

This time, when I kissed him…it was weird, but it was almost like I was kissing…well…my _brother!_

We broke apart, and I could only smile. There was nothing. No fireworks…I'm wondering if it only worked the last time because we were both delusional from lack of sleep from the night before?

Well…this was getting awkward, so to move things along, I asked

"Uh…when do you expect they'll be home?"

**John's POV:**

That kiss was a bit less..well, just that—less than it was the night before. I guess I was just really sleepy when I kissed her. Maybe it was because she was something new. Still, Cory's not like any other bird, and it makes me want to get to know her even better! But…that KISS! It was almost like kissing a member of me family. Okay, maybe not me mum, or Mimi…(shudder) but like a sister, you know?

It was getting really awkward when she finally spoke up with her question,

"Uh…when do you expect they'll be home?"

I could only reply, thankful for an excuse. "Er…I'm not sure…could be awhile…"

She nodded in understanding and looked like she was about to say something else, but then I said,

"I'm sure your sister is driving them through all hell and creation."

I'm guessing that wasn't the smartest thing to say, seeing as she got a look of absolute horror on her face and said,

"Linda…DRIVING??!!"

Something told me this wouldn't end well…

**AN: wow!! It's finally done!! Thank you guys for the reviews, good and bad. I also want to apologize to those who wanted John to win. I think I can only imagine him as an older brother (and bad influence) to Cory. So, George wins!!**

**John: Is there a consolation prize?**

**Flippzy: Uh….*runs away***

**John: OI!! Get back here, you!!**


	11. Drive My Car

**AN: OMG!!!! I'm soooo sorry! I know, I know, I promised a new chapter, but then I got grounded and all this crud happened, so…heh. Anyway, without any FURTHER ado…**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **** (Additional Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, OR Eddy)**

**Chapter 11: Drive My Car**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

"_I'm sure your sister is driving them through all hell and creation."_

_I'm guessing that wasn't the smartest thing to say, seeing as she got a look of absolute horror on her face and said,_

"_Linda…DRIVING??!!"_

_Something told me this wouldn't end well…_

**Paul's POV:**

I swear, American girls are amazing in many ways, but I didn't expect them to have much intelligence… Kinda like the birds here. I guess you could say that when I met Linda (and Cory, I guess), my point of view was shattered. But, saying that, one thing still holds true in my mind…: GIRLS SHOULD _NEVER_ DRIVE! I mean, for Christ's sake, she had blown 3 keep left signs, two stop signs, and if that weren't bad enough, she was driving on the wrong side of the road!

Still…we made it to the Laundromat in one piece (although George began to look a little green afterwards), and after waiting a few hours, we walked out. I saw Linda make a grab for the keys in her pocket. Suddenly, she began to feel all around in her pockets in a panicky way. Heh, that's kinda funny…it almost looks like she lost…the…oh no…

**Linda's POV:**

Oh no…oh hell! Where are the keys? I mean sure, I've been known to lose track of stuff (but not as bad as Cory though…she's awful!), but I've never lost the keys before (again, like Cory!)!

I look at Paul with an uneasy smile and go back to digging into my pockets.

"You a'right, luv?" he asked suddenly, making me jump.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah…just…" I began to say, but sighed. There really was no use in lying to him. "No, not really, I lost the keys and now I'm completely panicking right now." I swear, I was close to crying. He looked disappointed, but then he put his arm around me.

_Awww….he can be so sweet sometimes!_ I thought.

"Alright, let's take a look through the clothes to make sure they didn't end up in the wash. That could be bad, and John would want to kill us," said Paul with a cocky, but nervous smile. (Strangely, now I was kinda wishing I could see John's reaction if that _did_ happen—Nah…keep your mind focused, Linda! Plot evil things later.)

We went back into the Laundromat, opened up our bags of clean clothes, and began digging. There was nothing there! Oh…Thank…GOD! But, that didn't change the fact that they were still missing.

By the way, where was George during all this? Hell, he was in the bathroom! He could've at least waited. Ah well, he's not my concern right now…suddenly, I felt like screaming…

So I did.

"Damn! Why all the noise?" came a voice from behind. It was George, and he didn't look that happy as he took his fingers out of his ears.

"I can't find the keys…" I said coldly. Suddenly, he looked really guilty, and I felt really bad. I mean, it's not like it's his fault, right?

**George's POV:**

Well hell, I wonder how I could tell them that I had the keys? What? I had to get a sock that fell from the bag in the car, and Linda gave me the keys. Maybe if the let me explain…

I was about to speak, when Linda said, "hey, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not really your fault anyway." I sighed, and being the good guy that I am, I told them.

"Er…technically, it is…" I pulled the keys out of my pocket. Well, it was nice knowing me…

**Linda's POV:**

OH THANK GOD!!! I was totally freaking out for a second there! Hmmm…Paul looks kinda pissed.

**Paul's POV:**

I'm gonna kill that bastard for making us (Linda) freak out! Although, she _does_ look more relieved than upset. Hmmm…

**Linda's POV:**

I slowly took the keys from him, but noticed that he wasn't letting go. "Uh…thanks and all that George, but I need those back."

"Uh…no you don't." he said bluntly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked nervously. Was this some kind of mutiny?

**George's POV:**

Is she serious?! Linda's driving is something I never want to experience ever again!

"Come on, we need to head back to the apartment! We've been gone for hours!" complained Paul.

I would've told him to shove off and drive us back himself, but the fact of the matter was that Paulie got his license taken away, and so had I. You drink once, and they ban you for life! (Okay, so it's only six months, but still!) Still, I didn't want _any_ driver to have to put up with the insane driving skills of Linda Roseburg. I've only known the bird for a day or so, and I've been starting to notice certain behavioural(**AN: Hee hee, he's **British) patterns (**Another AN: Should he really be sounding this smart? Just kidding ;) **) between her and Cory.

Still, maybe if I'm really….**YOINK!** "**Oi!**"

"Sorry, you weren't letting go," said Linda.

**Linda's POV:**

Well, he seemed to be in his own little world at the time, so his grip slackened and I slipped the keys away from his fingers.

Okay, I'm not really that bad of a driver, I've just never driven in Europe…or a stick shift. But we were taught stick shift in driver's ed.

George got a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, man. I just need to do the opposite of how I drive in America. I'm really not that bad."

His expression softened, but I heard them both gulp…

On the way back, we decided to pick up Pete, since no one had any confidence in my driving skills (jerks).

"Hey man, wanna go out? More importantly, wanna drive?" I asked when we reached his house and got him out the door. Unfortunately, I had to ask because the driving was getting too hard. Thankfully, he nodded and we waited outside for him to get ready.

We all got to the apartment get John and Cory. I still felt pretty freakin' spiffy in guys' clothes.

When we got there, I saw that Cory had already found some of John's clothes. She didn't look half bad either.

Once we were all ready to go, I had to know.

"So, uh, where are we going?" I asked.

Paul beamed and answered, "A fancy French place called "Le Lieu Manger."

I snickered. My one year of high school French was enough to know what that meant.

"What? Not good enough?" he looked slightly offended as he said this.

"Sorry, it's fine…it sounds..very..romantic." Yeah, it sounds romantic, what it meant was something different entirely. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't really consider going to eat at a place called "The Place to Eat."

**Cory's POV:**

Sometimes, she can be so weird. Ah well. We got inside, and everyone's looking at us strangely. What? Never seen 4 guys and 2 girls dressing UP as guys before?! Still, it wasn't such a big deal.

Anyway, we finish getting our orders when John says to the waiter in a girly country voice, "Oh, thank ya kindly, handsome." Naturally, the guy freaks and retreats to give the cooks our orders. I smacked my forehead and snickered into my water.

"Wait! You forgot your reward!" he continued as he blew a kiss behind his back. Naturally, I thought this was hilarious, and though I tried to sound irritated, my voice cracked several times, bursting to laugh.

"DAMMIT, JOHN! That's something I'd expect LINDA to do!"

**Linda's POV:**

Aww…that IS actually something I wanted to do…

**Cory's POV:**

I sighed, my cheeks red from holding in my laughter as everyone else just let it out. There was just no way to get to him. Oh well, at least I can have some shits and giggles while we're here.

**Linda's POV:**

Well, I thought it was pretty damn funny!

After about five minutes of stifled giggling, I decided we had gotten a bit too quiet. So I made a small opening in my mouth, being as discrete as possible. I got some spit on my tongue, and inhaled, creating a shrill cricket chirp.

This is always fun to do in quiet places…especially when it gets people checking their cell phones for the noise. It bugs the hell out of most people.

The four men straightened up with a start, while Cory rolled her eyes and gave a knowing smile.

They started looking around with confused looks.

"What the hell?"

They'd stopped looking long enough to ask.

This went on for about ten minutes before I leaned into the Beatle next to me.

"Psst! George!! I got something to tell ya!"

He raised his eyebrows, leaning in.

I pursed my lips and let out another high-pitched chirp. The only one that wasn't as surprised, but still laughing was Cory. However, it began to get annoying, and she put her head into her hands. Suddenly, John and George stopped laughing and looked over at Cory.

Oh good Lord, they're worrying over nothing, I mean, it's just a small headache…I think.

"My God, stop flirting with my sister."

John, who had been drinking water (shocking, I know), splashed the entire table as it sprayed out his mouth.

"Woah, was that really necessary John?" Cory asked.

He sighed and said, "Sorry sis," in a joking manner. Wait a sec…What the HELL?!

**Cory's POV:**

Did he just call me…"sis?" Huh…it could work…not while Linda and I are _guys_, but it could work.

"Just watch where you aim that, dear brother." I said playfully.

Linda looked around as if she was getting "Punk'd…" but suddenly, she got a devious look and smirked.

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be, I get to be George's sister…while we're girls."

That…that…BITCH!!

**Paul's POV:**

That BASTARD!!

**John's POV:**

Poor George…

**George's POV:**

What the FUCK?!

**Pete's POV:**

…?!

**Linda's POV:**

Seeing as everything was wet before we even got our food, I decided to do something to make things less awkward after my lil announcement. I stood up, trying to remember what little French I learned my freshman year.

"J'ai besain un serveur, s'il vouplait!"

When our waiter got there, he groaned when he saw our situation. He pointed to another table for us to sit at and got to work.

Pete looked relieved.

"How do you say 'thank you' in French?" he asked me.

I smiled, suddenly getting a fantastic idea. I whispered in his ear and sent him over to say it. Cory must've seen my smug look because she asked,

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing," I said innocently, "I'm just glad my limited knowledge was useful for once."

Poor Pete went up to the waiter, and said:

"Merci beaucoup, mon ami. Je t'aime, mon chou chou!"

He said it! He actually said it!

And as SOON as he said it, the waiter looked extremely flustered and offended. Pete came back looking completely confused.

Cory asked, "What? What did he say?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Just 'thank you very much my friend…' mixed with 'I love you, my cabbage.' Truly, they were words of endearment. Good job, Pete!" I said while laughing.

Everyone else began to laugh, even Pete, who chuckled lightly.

Still, I felt a little bad…mind you, only a LITTLE bad.

"Sorry man, but you were wide open for that one!"

**Normal Narration:**

After the little announcement, and fiasco with Pete and the waiter, George decided to go along with Linda's "proposal" and agreed to be her "brother."

So the patter went on…and both girls stuck around for quite a while.

**The End**

**AN: Hahahahaha, no, not really! We're just going into a time jump. I'm really sorry for those who have been waiting for this chapter, and I'm sorry that it's not the best, but I **_**was**_** grounded, had a bad case of senioritis—**

**Sweeney: Not to mention she's as lazy as hell!**

**Flippzy: Shut up, you! You're just as bad!**

**Sweeney: *Stops Playing Beatle's Rock Band and smiles sheepishly***

**Flippzy: That's what I thought! So, until next time, to kiss anyone I wouldn't kiss.**

**Sweeney: ( THAT'S not saying much…)**


	12. If I Needed Someone

**AN: As I said before, we are going into a Time Jump, but not too much, just a couple of months, so we're still in 1962. Watch as more Hilarious Drama unfurls in…**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **** (Additional Disclaimer: The Ultimate Showdown, nor They Might Be Giants, NOR do I own Charlie the Unicorn…huh, I was planning on using Charlie references in my "Not My Baby" story, but oh well…)**

**Chapter 12: If I Needed Someone**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_After the little announcement, and fiasco with Pete and the waiter, George decided to go along with Linda's "proposal" and agreed to be her "brother."_

_So the patter went on…and both girls stuck around for quite a while._

**Cory's POV:**

I sighed as I listened to the Beatles play "Twist and Shout" (splendidly I might add), once again. Ah well, it came with the job. Still, there were times when they wouldn't plan anything and then they would come into the Cavern playing whatever was comin' out of those sexy heads of theirs.

They didn't exactly have the "Beatle" look, however, in jeans and T-Shirts. Still—it'd be a while until they "suited-up." I sighed as John came to sit at the bar.

"Blimey girl, I know I have that effect on women, but you're my sister, for Christ's sake!"

I flicked him playfully.

"I was just thinking, dummy."

"'Bout What?"

"Stuff…"

"Like what kind of beer yer gonna get me?" He batted his eyelashes.

I smirked. "You're a mind reader."

That reminds me, I guess I should fill y'all in that I'm the new bartender at the Caver. It wasn't easy getting the job, seeing as how I have to pretend I'm a man every night. (That's putting major pressure on my boobs, you know.) Since we couldn't exactly afford any clothes, and since John and George were willing to lend theirs, we decided to act as boys in public. That is, at least until I could afford living necessities like an apartment, food, clothing, what have you, or until we got back home…

Home…you know, all this time, I've just been having fun being here, and getting all familiar with the Beatles, I never really realized how homesick I really am. I miss my friends, my mom, and even my professors! (Well, okay, maybe just my music professor, but still.) Then, I began to wonder exactly how the hell we had even _gotten_ here!

"-ry….CORY! Blimey, girl! What's wrong with ye?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I looked at John. Suddenly, I began to feel something wet on my fingers, and well hell, the mug was overflowing and still filling.

"Shit!" I muttered as I went to clean up the rest of the mess. Great, now I'd have "beer fingers" for the rest of the night!

"Sorry," I said, taking a sip of the nasty stuff before more got on my—well, John's—shoes. It tasted terrible. My face screwed up slightly and I kind of wanted to puke.

"I don't see how anyone could possibly _like _this rubbish! Here." I handed the mug to him.

"Then I don't see why you would possibly want to drink it, 'specially since it's mine."

He sighed, "I also don't see how anyone like yer sister could get more birds than me, a REAL bloke!"

We looked over at a far table where Linda sat, being flaked by girls. She was wearing her hair in a lowy, boyish ponytail and a penciled in mustache.

When we weren't playing brothers and sisters, we were their guy friends from America. Linda was their "Gay Friend who had a thing for Paul," and I was just too shy to get a girl.

She chose to be called Luke, and I chose Connor.

I shook my head, smirking. "He's a menace."

**Linda's POV:**

_My God! They're everywhere!_

Even when I told them I was gay, these girls still practically fawned over me! So, I played along.

Okay, so there were really only about four of them, but I felt like such a manwhore! That's not normal! (But it was still fun!)

_All these girls are completely shallow and I know I wouldn't be friends with them if I was Linda right now._

Okay, I was wrong, there _was_ one girl who didn't look creepy and shallow, but lovely and nice. She was a brunette with a kind face and lovely dress. She sat quietly, waiting her turn.

"Sorry, ladies. I love your dresses and all, but I'm a little over crowded."

This normally wouldn't have been true since Linda practically HAS no personal bubble.

They looked disappointed, then, realizing they'd have no chance with me, left, looking elsewhere for a good time. I called after them "we should all totally go shopping sometime!"

Fortunately, the brunette didn't leave. Now was my chance to see if I really could charm a lady as well as any man.

I got up and moved the chair next to hers. "Hello, miss—"

"It's Rita," she said with a smile.

"Lovely. I think your hair is beautiful and I am completely jealous." I admired her hair, and its waves. It really did make me a little jealous.

"Oh, well, thank you." She gave one of her waves a small pat.

"I mean it! If I didn't have a thing for Paulie over there, I'd be falling head-over-heels!"

She laughed. Dear Lord, was this really working? "My name's Luke, by the way."

We chatted about little odds and ends, until a lively song began and I stood up.

"Well, Lovely Rita, would you care to dance?"

She nodded and took my hand. I looked over at John, who had managed to pick up one of my shallow little birds. He looked back with jealousy.

Yup, I am_ such_ a ladies' man!

**Cory's POV:**

I'm sorry, but I had to laugh. She was such a Ladies' man! I didn't pretend to ge gay, but then again, I also kept to myself, so if women came to me, I just smiled and gave them their drinks. Every now and then, they would flirt, but mostly, they felt like they could talk to me without the worry of being "checked out." They see me like a big brother, I guess you could say, ironic, huh?

At least I didn't have to worry about the other girls hitting on m—

"_Well hellooooo, Connor…"_

Oh Crap, I spoke too soon.

"Uh…hello, Poly—er, I mean, Pat…"

Good Lord, of all the girls to have a crush on me, it HAD to be Polythene Pam! Whenever she comes around wearing that kilt, flirting with me and what not, I don't know whether to laugh or cry!

"Well, thanks for the beer, _Connor_, I think I'll leave ye two alone for a bit," said John. Oh HELL no! "Wai--!!!"

But it was too late. He had left me alone…with THAT!

Yes, the girl wears kilts, and while she listens to the music, she'll sit there and eat polythene. She's part of the inspiration for "Polythene Pam" in Abbey Road, but no one knows that but Linda and me.

And _why_ did John leave? Because some girl Linda had thrown aside was makin' googly eyes at him.

"Uh…so…what'll you have?" I say nervously, trying to make this as quick and painless as possible.

"Oh…I actually want something _off_ menu…" she purred.

_Oh….shit…._I kept thinking as she began to touch the edge of my chin with the tip of her finger. _Oh my GOD!! She's Gonna Kiss ME!!! Somebody…HELP!!!_ I kept thinking as her face got closer…and closer…and—

"Oi! Quit flirtin' and give us some service 'ere!"

I turned my face quickly, so she misses my lips (to my relief).

Before I can face the voice, I hear a loud, wet **SMACK!** She gave me a wet one, RIGHT on the cheek! I began to inwardly convulse and gag! Not that I could show that on the outside. Paul, who was the one to call me over (to save my sorry ass, I believe), looked quite shocked and apologetic…that is, until he doubled over laughing.

I was about to glare at him, when Pat (whose hand still held my chin captive) turned my face back towards her. "Well," she said while licking her too red lips voluptuously (**AN: Ha! Vocab Word for Senior English**), I began to outwardly panic. No I REALLY needed help! _Somebody…HELLLL—_

**SMACK!!**

My eyes, which I had clamped shut (like my lips), cracked open when I noticed that something other than lips had touched mine. _Hair?_ I thought, and then I began to panic again. _Oh shit! She had a beard, too?!_ But then I opened my eyes fully to see that a big mass of hair was obscuring my view. It wasn't a beard and mustache combo, but the back of someone's head.

Then, Polythene Pam let out a disappointed shriek and merely left, but not before giving me a wink with the promise of another try. I shuddered until I heard my savior beg for something to drink. How could I refuse someone whom had just saved me the total embarrassment of being kissed by another woman?

"Here, it on the house…" I say, but then I look up and realize that my savior was..

"**GEORGE?!"**

**George's POV:**

I never thought a girl could ever look good in men's clothing, but I guess I can always make an exception for Cory and Linda. I also can't believe that Linda wanted _me_ for her brother. She could've had Petey, because I know for a fact that she has it bad for Paulie. Come to think of it, Pete's been kind of distant lately…I just hope Paul's not getting to him again. "Oi! Quit flirtin' and give us some service 'ere!" Speak of the Devil. Why was he calling Cory ove—

**SMACK!**

Oh no, NOW I see why he had called her over (or at least tried to). That kilt-wearing-polythene-eating-bird was over there, and trying to PLANT one on Cory! Thankfully, she missed Cory's lips, but the unmistakable sound of lips meeting flesh could still be heard. Paul began to laugh, that is, until I nudged him in the ribs. I was about to say something rash to me mate, when he said in a panicked voice, "Uh…you'd better move, or else Cory's toast!"

I turned around in time to see _that woman_ (I think her name was Pat) getting ready to kiss Cory again. I didn't have time to think about what I was about to do until I had myself wedged in between Cory, the bar table, and Pat. I felt a pair of big, slobbery lips upon mine, and then I heaerd a shriek before I began to gag and feel the need to see my supper again.

I needed a drink…BADLY!

"Gasp…can you…get…me…cough…your strongest…Connor?" I wheezed at her.

She nodded and said it was on the house. Just as I turned to her, she gasped, and exclaimed my name, and I guess she didn't realize her thumb was on the cap to a shook-up beer bottle, because it was soon splashing onto my face, and onto her figure. Not exactly what someone means when they say "It's on me." I didn't mind when people began to laugh, but then again, my eyes weren't open and I didn't mind the humor, seeing as it happens a lot anyway.

But then, I heard coughing and opened my eyes. Cory didn't' look so good at the moment. I think I remember her saying something about not liking the taste of alcohol, but I kinda brushed it aside, figuring she'd get used to it since it's part of her job and all to be around the stuff. However, I noticed that she always tried to avoid drinking anything excess, she'd either give it to me or John, her brother, instead.

Suddenly, she was gone, and the manager was in her place.

"So, whaddaya want?" he growled.

"Uh…what happened to Cor—I mean, Connor?"

"He went out back to clean up. Strange lad 'e is. Guess he can't hold his liquor," he said as he pointed to the back door behind the bar. I jumped over the bar, ignoring manager's and OUR manager, Brian's, protests, and went out the back door, finding a huddled figure. I think she was crying as well, but what was really weird was that I could hear music. I looked around and saw no one else. But then I saw a flash of green in Cory's hand. The music was comin' from that tiny box thingy! (**AN: It's a FIENDISH THINGY!**)

**Cory's POV:**

I had to get out of there, I really did. Like I said before—me and alcohol is a big no-no.

I looked around to find no one was around, and took out my phone to play "The Ultimate Showdown." I had it set to "Battery Save" and I never kept it on for much longer than about five to ten minutes at a time, so it survived well enough, I guess.

I thought of playing "Here Comes the Sun," but that seemed too cliché. I also needed a laugh so "The Ultimate Showdown" was the perfect pick-me-up.

So I sat there, eyes closed, bobbing my head up and down to:

"_Old Godzilla was hoppin' around,_

_Tokyo City like a big playground,_

_when suddenly Batman burst from the shade,_

_and hit Godzilla with a Bat Grenade…"_

"What the hell is that noise?"

My eyes snapped open and I turned to face George.

"Gyah!! Give me a Heart Attack! That's fine!"

"Sorry," he said quickly. "But seriously, what was it?"

I sighed. I knew we'd probably have to do this eventually, but why now, when there's oooo much beer on me you could get drunk just by breathing near me?

"This here," I began, "is my phone. They're actually really common where I come from, but I'm pretty sure they won't catch on in another…30-40 years, I'd say.

"And calling isn't ALL you can do with it. You can send worded text messages to people with one, although those seem to be the only two things I can't do with it, and I won't go into details about it.

"But it's cool, because you can change the ring according to who's calling and" I said flipping through my pictures, "you can even use it as a camera."

I was careful to skip over the L'il "Kodak Moment" I had captured while John was asleep. Then, I got a better idea. I grabbed his hand (ignoring both our blushes) and put the camera side in front of us.

"Okay, smile!" I said, and I knew he complied because I could feel his cheeks against mine. Before I could blush any more than I was, I took the picture, there was a click, and then I pulled it away to show him. He looked confused, bu then he gave a funny little smile. "I'm still confused, though. How does this work?"

I sighed once again. I might as well tell someone! I needed to. Maybe he'd understand and I could trust him with our secret.

"Do you trust me, and will you still think me the same person if I tell you?"

He gave me a weird look and said, "well, it depends on what you say."

I guess I looked kind of down after he said this, because he then added, "but I guess I know you well enough to not make somethin' up, and you look serious enough for it to be true, unless John's been teachin' ya to be deceiving, but I won't get into that. I guess what I'm trying to say is, lay it on me, I'll listen."

I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"You see…the reason I have this phone, my clothes are weird, and what I know…is because I'm from the future…the year 2010, to be exact…"

**AN: End of Chapter 12!!**

**Wow, what a cliff hanger, and let me tell you, I am SOOOO glad this one's done. We kept pondering over how we were gonna end it until we just decided to go with a cliffhanger and leave it at that.**

**Now, the next question I have to ask you guys is…**

**Should George believe Cory? And What should they do about it? Will they ever get together, and will Lovely Rita get in the way of Linda and Paul?**

**Well, until next time, don't impersonate anyone I would impersonate (unless that is, you're trying to impersonate me or my sister, then go on ahead!)**


	13. Twist and Shout

**AN: Well, that idea was kinda a bust, (just kidding lol)so, let's continue, shall we? This chapter is mostly to be dedicated to Paul and Linda, so there's only a little bit of George, John, and Cory…and pretty much none of Pete 0.o (fyi, if you're the kind of person who likes the fluff, it'll be near the end, so just bear with us!)**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Also: I do not own Michael Jackson (R.I.P), his songs, or his moves…but I can do quite a few of them.**

**Chapter 13: Twist and Shout**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding._

"_You see…the reason I have this phone, my clothes are weird, and what I know…is because I'm from the future…the year 2010, to be exact…"_

**Cory's POV:**

I guess I don't really know what I expected him to say, but what he did next kind of shocked me.

He ran. More importantly, you didn't see the look of disbelief on his face.

_Well, good going Cory. You lost the only guy you actually really kind of liked._

It was then that I noticed something wet sliding down my cheeks. Did I really have THAT much alcohol on me? Suddenly, I realized that this wasn't beer or any other alcohol. The wetness was tears….MY tears, to be exact.

_I'm crying?_

And then, to make matters worse (or maybe it was to go with the mood? Or maybe 'cause it's Britain and it happens all the time), it was raining. Perfect! Even if I didn't want a cliché, I got one. _Well,_ I thought as I slid to the pavement hugging my knees to myself, _at least I'll get the stink off me…_

I guess that's when I stopped thinking and started bawling.

(**AN: Awww, that was sad, but don't worry, it'll be sorted out soon!**)

**Paul's POV:**

Well, I TRIED, to save Cory, I really did, but it was too damn funny to have that polythene girl kissing Lin-er…Luke's sibling. I still need to get used to the fact that she's our "gay friend that's totally into me." I don't really get it, but hey, I'm going along with it.

Looking out at the dancing people, I realized that a small circle had formed. I went over to see what was going on, and I found something…well…unexpected.

It's not like she wasn't good at it, or anything (whatever it was), but it was really unusual. From when I came in, Linda was spinning quite fast. She stopped, sticking one hand in the air, fingers stretched out. Then she seemed to be walking backwards…but not really-it was more of a _gliding_ motion. From there she hopped up and landed on her toes, but what was more surprising was the noise she uttered right after-

A shout that would be high-pitched for anybody, especially a _boy…_

**Linda's POV:**

_Finally! A chance to do a proper tribute to the great MJ!...wrong decade, though…who cares? They like it._

I did the one pelvic/crotch-grab thing from the beginning of "Billie Jean", the spin, promptly putting my hand up after 3 turns. Then, Moon Walk (which I learned when I was 11), ending with the toes…

"HOO!"

_Heh…I'm awesome…well, no, MJ's awesome…but I'm an awesome wannabe!_

The crowd ate it up. There were a bunch of cheers, along with several confused faces. Didn't know what that was about until I remembered my shout.

I looked at Rita, who seemed dumbfounded.

"What?" I smiled. "I'm American! We do crazy stuff! If anything that should be reason enough." She laughed.

"And can _all_ American men make their voices go that high?" Paul stepped in to join us, seeming thoroughly entertained.

"No, dear, but I'll bet you could do it, if you really tried." I smiled inside, thinking of that one part in "Why Don't We Do It in the Road?" (**Cuz I don't WANNA! Hee hee…sorry) **where he goes super falsetto…and in "Oh Darling" when he did the 'Whoo's. But then again, how was _I_ supposed to tell him that?

"Ahem…"

I turned and looked over my shoulder to find a blushing Rita looking at her shoes. "Sorry, luv, did I scare you too much?"

She looked at me with a mischievous grin and said, "That was simply amazing, where did you learn that?"

Uh oh, didn't expect THAT curve ball. I couldn't exactly say it was my idea, but I also couldn't give credit where it was do because…well…this shit shouldn't even exist yet!

"Oh…just, kinda…y'know…Hey, how 'bout a drink?"

She seemed disappointed in my change of subject, but didn't argue.

"Paulie, dear, are you coming?" I asked in my best gay voice.

"Alright. But only if I get to dance with your friend there afterward." He peeked over my shoulder and waved at Rita, who blushed slightly.

"Deal. Lead the way," I gestured to the bar, offering my arm to Rita, who took it, whispering in my ear, "I can see why you're after him-he's absolutely gorgeous!"

We got there and Cory was gone! Come to think of it, so was George. John was still stuck with what's-her-face, which still made me laugh inside.

_Huh. Maybe she's in the bathroom…and so is he…DIFFERENT bathrooms…yeah._

We sat down and Paul ordered himself and Rita drinks.

"Luke! What do you want?"

"Ugh. I asked if YOU guys wanted a drink. I don't like that stuff myself," I complained as I sat down. "I'm just here to chat."

I leaned back in my seat with my elbows on the bar counter, listening to their idle chit-chat, when suddenly a very nice-looking man came our way.

"Rita, darling, I think you have a gentleman caller."

Sure enough the guy asked her to dance. She looked at me, reading the pleading in my face to be alone with Paul. She sighed, rolling her eyes, then smiled.

"I'd love to. I'll see you two lads later, if we're lucky."

Paul looked at me, and said, "come with me outside. I wanna have a smoke and talk."

It wasn't really necessary that we go _outside_ to smoke, everyone did it inside (well, actually _everywhere_), but I did want to be alone with him. So, we went out back, glad to get out of there.

"So…what'd ya wanna talk about?"

"Mm…nothin' really. Just wanted to-"

I leaned up and kissed him, cutting him off.

"Do that?"

"Uh…yeah. Never thought I'd get a kiss from a bloke."

"Not bad, though, right?"

"Not at all, love."

At the moment my heart was running a marathon as he pulled me in for a hug. It was raining, but I didn't care. It washed the makeup off my face, anyway.

I started to lean in for another one, when I heard a sob.

That sounded like Cory….and I could only hear her say

"I want to go..I just want to go home!" she kept sniffling, and suddenly…

WHOAH HOLY CRAP NARNIA MOMENT!

I mean, SERIOUSLY!! There wasn't even a bright flashy sorta light! One minute, I was in Paul's arms, being you know, romantic with him…the next…Cory and I are….

Home?

"Oh my god…" I heard my sister say. She looked at me through red eyes, still sopping wet from the rain. We were home…again…problem was, I didn't really want to be home anymore. GIVE ME BACK MY MAN, DAMMIT!

**Paul's POV:**

W-What just happened? I was just about to tell Linda that I loved her and then….

She was gone! "L-Linda?"

How did she do that??!!

**Cory's POV:**

I swear! I really didn't mean it! I was just feeling upset and…what was I to do?!

I was where I had been when this had started. We were home…and what's more, my songs had both returned to the computer screen. But suddenly, I didn't want them there…and I knew what I had to do.

I exited out of the word document and brought up a fresh one..with a message…I saved it, and when I opened it again, it was gone….I just hope it reaches them….

**John's POV:**

Ah, what a good time that was…but then the bird decided to leave because she was feeling "tired…" oh, give me a break…

**ZAP!!**

That was weird, because, now there's a piece of paper where there once wasn't. I looked at the paper…it said it was from…Cory?

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Paul shouted,

"THEY'VE GONE!! I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT CORY AND LINDA ARE GONE!!"

Okay, now this is just getting weird…I turned the letter over, and began to read…

**Cory's POV:**

No time has passed at all…I guess this means we'll be in time for the wedding tomorrow…

I just hope someone got my message…

**End of Chapter 13**

**AN: Wow!! That took a while, and now Cory and Linda are in a real bind! Now the question is, Will Cory and Linda be able to return? What about George? Will Cory ever see him again, and what about Paul? Poor bastard. Also, what about Ringo? Will he finally make the scene? Tune in next time in the next epic episode of---**

**Sweeney: God Dammit, this isn't a bloody T.V. show**

**Flippzy: Hee Hee…you said Bloody…and you're not British :D Till then, don't shoot a nuclear missile anywhere I wouldn't!**

**Sweeney: Oh yeah, **_**that**_** makes sense! **

**Flippzy: Shut up!**


	14. Help From My Friends

**AN: Well, this is quite a predicament. I'm sooo glad you guys have been supporting our fanfic, and to all those new fanfic writers, good for you! I'm watching!! :D**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Also: I do not own Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, or Back to the Future, E-Bay, or any of the various businesses listed….**

**Chapter 14: Help From My Friends**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_No time has passed at all…I guess this means we'll be in time for the wedding tomorrow…_

_I just hope someone got my message…_

**Linda's POV:**

_Okay, so time didn't pass here…That means today's a…Friday. Now what's so important about today?_

Then I remembered: the whole band was supposed to go shopping for stuff to wear for the wedding. I also remembered Cory and I were about to bail because of the storm, which had decidedly cleared up quite a bit. I made a mental note to either thank our weird weather conditions during the summer, or Cory's magical use of "Here Comes the Sun." (**AN: No, seriously, it's weird, and I'll tell you why later!**)

I sat there, cross-legged on the living room carpet mulling over the whole thing, and all the while, I was still sopping wet.

I looked down, suddenly, at my current situation, _hmmm…the carpet will dry quickly enough, but what will I do with George Harrison's clothing? Mmmmm E-Bay?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Cory stood up from the computer chair and announced, quietly, that she was going to take a shower. When she left I started to wonder if this really WAS like Narnia, or if we had just Apparated like "Harry Potter."

Those were the only possibilities I could think of. I had ruled "Back to the Future" out because A: we didn't have a Delorian, and B: we didn't have the Flux Capasitor.

Plus, a time machine? Really? A magical closet is MUCH more realistic (**AN: Poor, poor Linda…**).

So, SciFi was out, and I decided to stick to fantasy on this one. Harry Potter or Chronicles of Narnia? Well, they don't exactly Apparate though time, did they? Plus, no time had passed here, so Narnia it was.

_But in the books, a lot more time passes in Narnia than here. What if it's the same with us? How much time will pass there if we find a way to get back tomorrow? I mean…after the wedding, of course…_

**Cory's POV:**

Man, I needed that shower. It just seemed to melt all my worries away. When I was done, I got dressed. I kept getting the feeling we were supposed to do _something_ today.

"Cory," Linda called through my bedroom door, "I just got a text from Chrissy. We're all meeting at the mall at 4:30."

_The mall? What for? Oh SHIT! The wedding! What time is it? 4:10? Okay, we got time._

Well, you could always count on Chrissy to keep you updated. She's our drummer, but John is her favorite Beatle. Weird, huh? Even though she's a girl, we call her Rocky (as in Rocky Raccoon) because the eye make-up she insists on wearing makes her look like a friggen raccoon.

Our other band member, Tess, also plays guitar and sings harmonies with Linda. Funny thing is, she has a cute little crush on Ringo (the dude can't even sing that well! What does she see in him??) She's also really brainy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was Einstein in a past life.

We both got ready, and Linda grabbed our favorite disc from the White Album, and skipped right to "I Will." She closed her eyes, smiling.

"I always like to think he was singin' this to me. And until today, that was quite impossible."

Damn. That's right! What if we altered the past? Nah, they had girlfriends all the time.

"You just keep dreaming…"

WE got to our tiny "mall," if you could call it that-seriously, there's a "Claire's," "Younkers," a nail salon, a "J.C. Penny's," a "Master Cuts," and a "Pretzel Maker." One gets bored there fast. (**AN: No, seriously, that is all our mall has -.-**)

Rocky and Tess were standing just outside of Penny's, waiting for us.

"So, where first?" I asked.

Tess, being the dramatically sarcastic, sighed and ran her hands through her long, black hair.

"Oh, decisions, decisions. There are SO many options. How EVER shall we choose?"

"I don't know where _you're_ goin' but I'm gonna get my hair chopped," Linda smirked. Tess grabbed a lock of her own hair protectively, looking horrified. Any mention of scissors scared her.

Rocky laughed. "Me too, but I think we'd better go before Tess' hair sends us death threats."

I just rolled my eyes and took Tess' hand. "C'mon, we'll look for some dresses. I like your hair long, anyway." Being satisfied with what I said, she shrugged her shoulders and followed me into Penny's while Linda and Rocky went off to cut their hair.

Haha…that'd be an interesting thing for Paul to see…if we ever saw them again…maybe Tess would now. Maybe I should ask her sometime…

Back in 1963:

_Dear John, Paul, George, and Pete,_

_If you're reading this letter, then that means I can at least contact you from the future. Yes, I said the future, get used to it. Look, I just wanted to say that I don't know how we got back to our own time (which is 2010), but the times we had with you guys were the best. I don't know if we can get back, but in case we do, just know that the future isn't entirely different (meaning no flying cars, John!), but there are noticeable changes and I hope we can show you if we ever get back. Also, you guys have permission to play our song, just don't claim it, or else!_

_Lots of love,_

_Cory and Linda_

_P.S. to George: I'm really sorry. If I ever get back, I'll apologize properly, but for now…I just hope you guys believe us…Also, George, Linda wants to sell your stuff on E-bay. (You'll find out about that in about 40 years…)_

August 1963…By this time, they've really only been gone a few minutes.

**John's POV:**

The future, huh? Well, that would explain their odd clothes.

But what I really wanted to know is how they learned that gear letter trick and how it always appears right after we're done with a set.

I wondered when she wrote this in her time because it had been two weeks since we'd seen them—

**YOINK!**

Suddenly the note was no longer in my hands. I looked around and saw George had taken it. He read it, not saying anything.

**George's POV:**

_It's been two weeks and they send a note telling me what I already know? And what the fuck is E-Bay?_

I looked up at John. "How the hell did you do that, son?" he asked when he found me with it.

"Linda," was my simple answer. I gave a small smile, my first in a while, remembering the car keys (**AN: See Chapter 11**)

"Hmmph," he scoffed. "Figures, that girl never caused nothin' but trouble."

"Yeah, she never caused YOU anythin' but trouble. But she was me sister. Plus, you've got to admit she wasn't bad lookin'. I can see why Paulie fell for her. But I still like Cor—"

_No! This is NOT the time to be sayin' this! I'm still upset with 'er!_

We looked over at Paul, who was nearly surrounded by birds. But he seemed preoccupied lately. Can't say I blame him…

Still, I kinda of feel bad for how I acted towards Cory two weeks ago…why did she leave? I think Paul had said she was crying…man, I feel like a real arse…but she still shouldn't have left, you know? As for Linda…WHY is she selling my clothes?! Hmm…I wonder what Paulie's thinkin' about…he looks so emotionless…is he really that over Linda?

**Paul's POV:**

I WANT HER BACK, DAMMIT!

Linda's not the kind of girl to kiss and leave…is she?

**Pete's POV:**

Well, this is all very depressing…those two birds shouldn't've left…I mean, everyone's walking around with their heads down low and their tails between their legs.

I'm actually not sure how much more I can take. I feel like me mates 'ave gotten really…distant (**AN: Tell it all to Dr. Phil XD**) since Cory and Linda left. (To tell ya the truth, I kinda fancied Linda, but I didn't want to say anything to piss Paul off anymore than I apparently had…) So it stands…Ringo's quittin' Rory's band…hmmm…maybe he can trade with me. He's pretty good, I guess, and it would save me from all this drama…So, I'm leaving the Beatles. Now, don't cry for me, I'm sure you'll all be sad, but it's for the best really. Gotta think of me sanity, you know.

(**AN: For all you Petey Fans: he'll be back, we just wanted him to leave quietly…I guess**)

June 2010: The Day of the Wedding

**Tess' POV:**

_Okay, I am SO not ready for this song. I guess I should tell Cory…she IS our band leader, after all. If I tell her about IT everything will be fine._

I got all dressed up in my wedding duds-a black fedora with a white strip and a little black bow **(classy hats. Ya can't go wrong with 'em!)**, my hair in a side-ponytail, a white short-sleeved shirt with a black vest, and some black slacks and boots.

Sure, it seems Jonas Brothers fan-girly, but it's cool…damn sissy-boys. Not like the Beatles, though. Not like my (that's right, I said MY) Ringo. No, to call the Ho-Bros the new Beatles would be like calling Edward Cullen manly. Men who sparkle are NOT masculine…unless it's sweat. Then maybe we could work something out.

I went to Cory and Linda's to get ready to leave. I walked in to find Rocky already there, and everyone already dressed up as well.

They were all just kind of lounging about because we didn't need to be there 'til 3. It was only 1:30.

Rocky sat on the couch with her now-layered, choppy blonde hair, tapping a beat on her knee with her drumsticks. She wore a black camie under a white cardigan, along with a black-and-white plaid skirt with leggings (she's a drummer. Doing that in just a plain skirt looks just about as classy as playing a cello in the same thing!), and some cute black flats.

And, of course, she wore the ever-present thick cat-eye makeup, but she toned the eye shadow down, just using a light dusting of white. This was a wedding, after all. No need to scare the happy couple. Plus, it really made her bright blue eyes stand out.

Linda's hair had NO layers anymore. Now it was all about up to her chin, and her bangs went straight across, right at eye-level. Kind of like Lady GaGa…But it looked good. She was wearing slight cat-eye makeup as well, giving her sort of a Cleopatra look.

Her outfit was unusual to say the least, but I liked it anyway: Long, black gouchos that nearly covered her frighteningly high black heals, and a sleeveless white blouse over a tight, long-sleeved black shirt.

Cory wasn't as extreme, and looked very nice. She got high-and low-lights for her hair, and it now was a rainbow of golds and browns. She chose to get side-bangs and kept straightened her hair, keeping it down. She also had a black fedora, but it was pinstripe. On her hands were long, black fingerless gloves with a star-like pattern and silver bangles.

She had bought an adorable white sequined tank top with black dress pants and black lifts with some turquoise embedded in each shoe. She didn't go all-out with the makeup, for which I was glad because it made her seem more…natural, I suppose. She had a little bit of black eye liner, and some blue shadow. She's just so cute in her own way, sometimes…

"Okay, so we've got some time to kill, but I really think we should rehearse before the wedding," Cory began. "You guys _have_ been practicing…right?"

_Shit. _

Rocky nodded. Linda nodded

_DOUBLE SHIT!!!_

"Tess, what about you?" _What ABOUT me?_ _Oh! Right…must've been staring off into space. Gotta stop doing that when I panic…_I nodded my head in a jerking motion…_maybe they won't notice._

**Chrissy's P.O.V.**

_She didn't practice. I can tell. Man, we're SCREWED_

**Tess' P.O.V. **

_Yup. We're screwed. But wait…maybe I can use IT and they won't know at all! That IS what I made it for anyway…_So, when everyone got their instruments together, I asked to use the computer (but they seemed kind of hesitant at first..._maybe they know? Nah. I screw with their electronics all the time, so I guess they've got a right to be protective._

I got to their computer and opened the program I had saved on it. It was a time-travel simulation **(So it IS sci-fi!!!) **That I hadn't really tried on humans yet. But it worked on the rats and various objects I had brought over in April. I had invented this because I knew when it came down to crunch time, we wouldn't have enough time to practice. I needed a good, sturdy computer, and their Dell was just perfect!

When I opened the program, I decided that two hours should do it. I minimized the program and hid the icon, just like the other times, and put a voice sequence so that it would activate when Cory shouted: "1 2 3 GO!"

So I quickly got my guitar out, strapped it on and prayed that this would work. And if it didn't, all I'd have to do is think about home and say it. (No, not like Wizard of Oz…that's just stupid) Like I said, voice activation.

**Cory's POV:**

I really wish I could see them all one last time. Eh, Linda and I'll find a way after the wedding. We'd better get started.

"Ready?" I asked, and everyone nodded. Rocky was twirling her drum sticks, Linda and Tess (who looked like she was hiding something) had set themselves on one microphone, and then there was me. Okay, here goes nothing.

"1 2 3 GO!"

End of Chapter 14

**AN: Okay, I'm really sorry that took so long, but finals are comin' up and everything else in between was soooo not helping. Anyway, I've got a new question for you guys to answer. Should Tess and Chrissy come along on their trip back in time? Has something gone wrong with Tess' program? Will she admit what happened, or chicken out behind her long, long, un-cutted hair? And will Ringo EVER make it on the scene? Answer these questions to find out what happens next time on "I Me Mine!"**

**Linda: God dammit, I just said before that this isn't a friggen' T.V. Show!!**

**Flippzy: Shut up, you're just a figment of mine and Sweeney's imagination…right?**

**Sweeney: Also, sorry the descriptions are so damn long…It was close to midnight and I needed something on that paper! It'll also be important in the next chapter. **


	15. Come Together

**AN: Hmmm…I think I might have an idea as to what's gonna happen. Hahaha! Of course I know what's gonna happen. If I didn't that would be…pretty creepy. Anyway, you might even see a guest appearance for a few chappies. Also, I wanted you guys to know that there was a tiny mistake in the last few chapters, the year is 196****2**** not 196****3****, so, sorry for the confusion. Just ignore, okidoki? Enjoy the next chapter of…**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! **

**Chapter 15: Come Together**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

"_Ready?" I asked, and everyone nodded. Rocky was twirling her drum sticks, Linda and Tess (who looked like she was hiding something) had set themselves on one microphone, and then there was me. Okay, here goes nothing._

"_1 2 3 GO!"_

December, 1962: The Cavern

**Ringo's POV (at last!):**

So, I joined this band a few months ago. The lads are pretty gear, but they seem kinda moody. Don't get me wrong, they seem like fine gents an' all that, but especially George and Paul, they seemed a little depressed over something. Not sure what it might be, but I guess I'll never figure it out. In fact, they ESPECIALLY seemed wary and a little hopeful when A.J. came into the picture. I'm wondering if they have a thing with time travelling.

Speaking of A.J. she seemed a little distant after the "Chuck" fiasco. Not that I could blame 'er, the man's a real arse. Still, I'm sure she could've figured that out all on her own.

"Take that back you jerk-faced butt-monkey!" came a voice from the bar. Oh! There she is now…with John….oh boy, they seem to be fighting again. I guess this means I can't talk for a little bit.

Bye, All!

**John's POV**

The nerve of this girl! I can't stand her! She's almost as bad as…dare I say…_her…._Nah, what am I sayin'? No one could be as bad as Linda…hmmm it HAS been a while since we last saw them. I wonder what happened to them? Is Cory all right? Hey, as her big brother, I have the right to be over protective!

Okay, so maybe I'm sorta lyin' when I say that it's just 'cuz I'm her big brother. But…she DID already say that she didn't feel anything, and I did too…but…I just kinda feel like I could give it another chance, you know?

**George's POV**

I don't know what to do anymore, ya know? They've been gone for MONTHS now. And then the whole thing with A.J. and what not, it's just not helpin'. I kept hoping she might know a way to get to the girls but…wait, I'm still mad at them. Okay, so it's not as big as it used to be, but I'm still mad…I think…maybe…OH I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

**BAM!**

I look down at the bar table and realize that I've spilled my beer everywhere. Shit… I winced, waiting for Cory to get frustrated and yell at me…then I remembered. "Oh yeah..she's not here anymore."

_Sigh…._

**Paul's POV**

I'm really starting to freak people out. Not that I care. I haven't cared since Linda left. Ever since we found out that they were from the future, I've just been wracking my brains to figure out how to bring them back…that is…if they _want_ to come back…no, I'm sure they'd want to come back…POSITIVE….I think… Oh dammit!

I started to think about when we first met them to think of something to bring them back. Then I remembered, we should have known all along! I just kind of dismissed it as just something stupid, but when Linda claimed she didn't know where her instrument was, Cory said they didn't know WHEN they were!

But that shite don't help anyone. The really depressing thing is that…well…so I MAY have fallen for A.J….

_So, life just sort of continues until we know what's up, _I think as I take another drag of my ciggie. George is smokin' more than usual, and now he's spilt his beer. Poor bloke. It's just a good thing Cory wasn't here…it's more than likely that stuff would've gotten all over her, then he would have been in trouble.

He mumbled something to himself and sighed. Great, he just depressed himself.

I found A.J. an' Ringo dancin' nearby, and went over to tell them I'd be out awhile. A.J. smiled and I smiled inside _stop it!_

I went out to a nearby sweets shop and bought a box of chocolates. _These'll get 'im to stop sulkin' for awhile._

There were lots to choose from, including the ever-tempting, teeth-rotting Savoy truffle.

I picked out a few that I thought he might like and began to pay for them when suddenly,

"Had a Chocolate Craving?"

I turned around and my eyes grew wide. Linda?

I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again….it was A.J.

Still, I blushed. "uhh…no, no, not really. This is actually for Georgie boy, since he looked so depressed."

"That's true…He keeps saying the same thing over and over in his sleep, it's annoying! Sleeping next door to him has kinda become a handful. It's almost as bad as sleeping next door to John, mind you, not AS bad, but it's still very very very annoying!"

"Well, he IS going through some tough shite…like the rest of us."

**A.J.'s POV:**

After he said that, he walked away. _Hmmm I wonder what tough shit he might be talking about?_

I decided to follow him.

"So what tough shit might you be talking about?" I smiled innocently (well, as innocently as one _could_ smile who just said 'shit'), and put on a puppy face, making my eyes go as wide as their squinty-ness would allow. _Fuckin' squinty eyes…I blame John…_ I thought as we kept talking.

He looked a little uncomfortable. "Eh…it's that's kinda a touchy subject, luv. See, there were these other two birds-"

I cut him off. "You mean Cora and Lidia!" He looked shocked.

"It's Cory and Linda…and how do you know about them?"

"Uh…Chuck. Figures he would've gotten such simple names wrong. Anyway, what have they got to do with anything?"

He chuckled.

"Let's just say, you're not the first girl we've met from 2010. And George an' me? Well, we kinda fancied 'em."

This shocked me to my core! Seriously, I actually had nothing to say on the subject! Wow.

Wait a sec…Cory and Linda….2010…..nah, it couldn't be them! (**AN: Famous last words, A.J., Famous last words!)**

"Well, that's quite a shocker…I guess…well…I'm sorry you guys feel that way. Still, let's head back to the Cavern, give George his chocolate, then you guys should be going up to be playing soon…you know?"

He nodded as I linked arms with him. Why does he keep blushing when I do that?

Back At the Cavern

**Ringo's POV:**

So we're getting' ready to play again. This has been some pretty gear months, I have to say. I wonder what we're gonna be playin' tonight. Wait, where's Paul? More importantly, where's A.J.? Er…not that I'm WORRIED or anythin'….

**John's POV:**

Dammit! Where is that left handed bass playin' moron?

"We're BAAAAACK!" came an annoyingly high pitched voice. Oh God, did he have to bring HER back as well?

There were Paulie and that A.J. bird, walkin' in with a box of…are those chocolates? When they came up I looked at Paul and he nodded in confirmation. Yup, they were for George. He should probably lay off on those if he wants to be lookin' after his figure.

He walked over to George to hand him the box.

**George's POV**

I feel like nothing can make me-

"Here, George, I found some chocolate for you…"

_CHOCOLATE! _I instantly stole the box from Paul and opened it, picking one up, and began chewing on the sweet delicacies.

_Mmm…so good. One more._

But THAT one was even better! _Oh, one more, why not? _This continued until there was one more.

"Georgie, dear, yeh'll spoil your appetite with all them sweets," called John in a high-pitched motherly voice.

"How long ya gonna keep us, lad? We got songs to play, yeah?"

I got out my guitar and nodded to John, tellin' him I was ready to play again.

"Aye, Mum. I'm ready. Please don't take me candy!"

He looked at me in mock-disappointment, like a mother scolding a young child.

I stood there for a second, eyeing the last piece of sweetness before deciding to pop the whole thing in my mouth.

**John's POV:**

Of all the things that could make a nearly-grown man happy, it had to be chocolate! What a girl!

_At least we can play now._

We started with sort of an old one, "Love Me Do." In my opinion it was pretty mediocre, but people liked it.

I waited for Paul to count down, and when he finished, I inhaled, playing the mouth-organ intro-

And from behind I heard two female voices, in harmony:

"Looove love me do! You knoooow I love you! I'll aaaaalways be true! So pleeeeeeeease-

WHAT THE HELL?"

**Tess's POV:**

_NOW what?_ I looked up from my fingers to discover that Toto, we're not in Iowa anymore.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT! _I grabbed Chrissy's hand, yelling, "HOME!"

And home we went. When I designed this voice-thing, I could only get the return function to work for two people at a time.

_Well damn…I shoulda told them that BEFORE we left._

Chrissy looked at me with those raccoon eyes, looking completely shocked.

"Was that…John Lennon?"

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, that looked pretty, uh, Lennon-ish. Wait, WAS THAT RINGO STARR? Stop it!" I smacked myself. "That's not important! We gotta get back there and tell Cory and Linda."

I switched the voice key to match my voice, told the drummer to leave the room and said, "3, 2, 1, go!"

I ended up back on that same stage, with everyone staring in my direction. Luckily my girls were there, along with the Fabs.

Cory walked up, with a strange look on her face.

"You did that, didn't you? Send us back?"

"Yeah, but-"

I was cut off by big hug squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Thank you! Look, I don't really wanna know how or why you made something like that, but we already know how to get home, and it's happened before. We know what we're doing, so you can send yourself home, and we'll be home in no time at all. "

I nodded. _What just happened? I don't really wanna know._

I was about to send myself home, when I got an idea. _Okay, the odds are impossible that this could happen even a first time, and after they get home I'll probably destroy the thing. I'll never get a chance like this again!_

I turned around and spotted Ringo, ran up, and gave him a huge hug, not caring about the strange looks I was receiving.

I broke us apart, twisting my long hair, and looked at John. "Um…I don't really like you especially, but you're cool. Our friend Chrissy would want me to do this for her."

I went up and gave him a hug too, only he returned it. _No! That's NOT supposed to happen! Aw, what the hell, I'll never see him again._

I hugged and blew kisses to my friends and said, "Home!"

**(Yay, they're outa the story! Don't know if it's forever or just temporary, but we'll figure that out later!)**

**Cory's POV:**

WE'RE BACK! Oh my God! Yes! We're finally back again!

"Well, now, what have we here? A long lost sibling?" came a voice from behind after Tess had given him a fangirl hug and left. Even though it had only been a day or two, he really was a sight for sore eyes. I instantly jumped and threw my arms around my "brother." "Oh! I'm sooooo sorry!"

"You've been gone for so long! I'd have thought you'd have forgotten all about us, luv," he said teasingly. This seemed to hit me over the head with a rusty nail. How long did he think we'd been gone? I looked over at George, who seemed just as surprised to see me as I was him. I was about to say something, but then he turned around and headed for Linda instead….Jerk….

**George's POV:**

Too soon to talk to her….must…eat..more..chocolate…Oh It's Linda too!

I walked over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. "It's been FAR too long, sis!" I said before grinning at her and setting her back down on the ground. Linda merely laughed and then said, "Whatchootalkin'bout, Harrison? It only be a day and a half! God! You're such a drama queen!" she said with an air of mock snobbishness…wait a sec…

A DAY AND A HALF?

"Sis, you've been gone for almost 7 months!"

"DAAAMN!" she swore and then whistled with wide eyes. She was DEFINITELY not lady like….just as I remembered her. I smiled at her and gave her another hug.

I then turned to Cory, who was giving Paul a hug and talking happily. I went over to her and almost forgot that we weren't really on speaking terms. I said, "Welcome back, Cor," I said before holding my arms out to her. She almost jumped into them, but then stopped and took a step back. Shit, that's right. She's probably still pissed at me….not that I blame her…STILL!

**Paul's POV:**

Is Cory pissed at George? Huh, I think I remember something along the lines of her crying the last time I saw her….WHICH reminds me….

I went over to Linda, tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around, I kissed her full on the lips.

**Linda's POV:**

Now THAT'S what I call a homecoming! HELLZ YEAH! **(Co-AN:HOMECOMING? Where's my dress?)**

OO OOO! And RINGO'S finally part of this now! WHOOT! Party all around!

**Ringo's POV:**

Okay…seriously…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? And who are these birds?

I jumped off the stage and John suddenly clapped me on the back and held his arm out towards the brunette with blond streaks. "This girl here, mate, WAS and should still be, the bartender here at the Cavern," I noticed a ton of girls freak out and even cry, and I think that one bird, Pat was bawling upon hearing this, "and her name is Cory!" he finished.

"Cory" looked at me with a big smile and she held out her hand, which I shook. She seemed pretty nice. Then John turned to the other visitor, who had red hair.

"And this is…her sister…" he sneered. Huh, I wonder what happened there?

"This is my sister, Linda…" Cory piped up. I turned to shake Linda's hand.

"Oh, UH UH!" she instantly said and launched herself at me and gave me a HUUGE hug! I can see she's not worried about personal bubbles. Still, I returned the hug like John did with the last bird. I then turned to A.J. to introduce her….

…only to find that she was staring at both girl's with a white face. And then the scream came.

"OHMAHGAWD! CORY! LINDA!"

**End of Chapter 15….FINALLY!**

**AN AND CO-AN: **

**Flippzy- Ohhhhhh man! I'm sooo glad this is finally finished. You can't imagine how bad the writer's block was. One thing I'd like to say is THANK YOU CRAZYCATIE FOR LETTING US USE A.J. IN OUR STORY! YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME! Please don't push me down a well…*hands over Lennon* truce? Lol jk. And now, Sweeney's gonna say a few words…DOWN GIRL! *grabs the water gun***

**Sweeney-Um…it's midnight…I haven't finished washing my face. Of course my bangs hang down like dog ears. **

**KHANYWAY! This was tons-o'-fun writing, and more shall be produced by our typing fingers, mad ninja skillz, and….*drumroll* FLIPPZY'S NEW LAPTOP!**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the offspring…baby…thing of our typing fingers, ninja skillz, and…..*drumroll* FLIPPZY'S NEW LAPTOP!**

**Flippzy-uhhhh RIGHT! Anyway…Here's the next question (huh, I kinda feel like one of those Youtube pedobears who asks a question weekly just to make a video out of the best response…lol!), How does A.J. know Cory and Linda? Should George just get over his grumpy attitude with Cory and just kiss her? And what about Ringo?**

**Sweeney-Wait! Ringo's here!**

**Ringo-Yeah, what ABOUT Ringo?**

**Both-SHUT UP, RINGO!**

**Ringo-*goes and sobs in a corner munching on a cookie***

**Flippzy-lol, all kidding aside, thanks for waiting and putting up with this…the next chapter, is luckily on it's way, having already been drafted back in MAY! (I know, I know, I WAS BORED! SHUT UP!)**

**Soo…until then, don't be a slave to anybody I wouldn't be….(that means you, Catie! Lol jk)**


	16. Two of Us

**AN: Okay, like I said previously, I drafted this up waaaaaay back in May, because finals were coming up, and we weren't learning anything new and it was hectic, and I wanted to do something and I was freaking out with not updating in a long long long long time and it was making me pull my hair out and *SLAP!*…thanks random slapping possessed panda in my room. ANYWAY, without any further interruption, here is…**

_**Also!**_** Special co-Author for this chapter is…..*weird drum roll cue…..* (RINGO! I HEARD THAT!) anyway…..MS. CRAZY CATIE!**

**Haha, got ya! But seriously, here is…**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up, mainly Cory, and Linda. I do not, never have, and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! ****J**** Additional Note: I DO NOT OWN MS. A.J., FOR SHE WAS THE SOLE CREATION OF MS. CRAZY CATIE, WHO'S FEET I AM APPARENTLY NOT WORTHY TO KISS! ;) love you!**

**Chapter 16: Two of Us**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_I then turned to A.J. to introduce her…._

…_only to find that she was staring at both girl's with a white face. And then the scream came._

"_OHMAHGAWD! CORY! LINDA!"_

**Cory's POV:**

Well…THIS was a strange turn of events if I do say so myself. How was it that A.J. was here? Oh dear Lord, do I even WANT to know. Actually, YES, I do, but then again, this story probably shouldn't get too detailed for something like that. **(AN: For the last fucking time, STOP BREAKING THE GOD DAMNED FOURTH WALL! BACK! BACK I SAY!)**

Everyone looked at all three of us with shocked expressions. What? It's as if they'd never seen some friends who only knew each other due to certain relatives being neighbors to them and having stuff in common and what not, before. What's the matter with these people?

"Cory….you know A.J.?" said a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Paul looking at me expectantly. I then sighed and nodded with a tired smile. "Yeah, She's a neighbor of one of my relatives…my godfather, actually. We met at a party for one of his daughter's baptisms, and we kinda hit it off there."

Suddenly, an arm draped around me. "Yeah! She's my buddy, MINE! So that means hands off!" I turned around to see A.J. giving the whole group a very serious look.

Oh dear…

One Week Later, Same Year!

**Same POV:**

Finally! I have enough money to start renting an apartment! Linda will be pretty happy to finally get out of the Beatles' apartment. Personally, I think John's er… "attitude" is slowly affecting her and making her well…SANE! What has this world come to? ACHEM, er right, back to the matter at hand! As told before a while ago, Ringo has joined the group, so I guess there's a little more peace with Paul and the rest of the group, but I say that very lightly because with the Beatles, there's ALWAYS chaos.

We offered to let A.J. stay with us, seeing as how John might be getting to her as well, but she "politely" declined (when I say POLITELY, I actually mean that she made it clear that there was no way in hell that I was moving her from the Beatles' homestead, and when I asked why, she said Cow Pie, and left it at that. So, I left it alone for mine, and everyone else's safety and sanity). It's actually a relief to have someone we know going through the same thing we had to go through with earlier. I feel kinda like that one chick from that one anime book…what was it…Fushigi Yuugi? (**AN: ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMER: We don't own Fushigi Yuugi!**) Plus, it'd been so long since I'd last seen her, so it was basically our time to catch up, I guess.

And then, of course, there was George. I still haven't really talked to him or really looked him in the eye since before the time that Linda and I had returned to the future. I really didn't count his "welcome," seeing as how it was cut off and then he shied away from me. Well, he deserved it!

Okay, at this point, I WILL admit that I'm being a little harsh, and that I feel slightly guilty about all this, but…STILL! He hadn't believed me, and worst of all, he had run off! And, well, it'd hurt…a lot! So I think that gave me grounds to be pissed off and totally shun him from my personal bubble…right?

Yeah, I wouldn't forgive him either, but….yet, I feel like I should. Why?

_Because you like him…maybe even love him…_

Hah, yeah right.

_You don't just like him, you liiiiiike him!_

SHUT UP, CONSCIENCE!

_George and Cory, sitting in a tree…_

Don't you DARE finish that sentence….

Oh my God, I'm talking to myself! What's the world come to?

_JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE HIM, DAMMIT!_

No! No no no….n-yeah…I guess it's true…the more that I think about it, the more that I realize that it IS true! I think…I think I'm falling for him. No…that's bullshit, because I KNOW that I'm falling for him! HOWEVER, having finally admitted this, no way would I ever let it show or tell anyone! I mean, come on! This isn't one of those cheesy chick flicks that you can easily get at the video store for a buck, plus, I seriously don't think he likes me that way…

**George's POV**

I love that girl. Dammit all to hell, but I love her! There's no other girl quite like Cory, and I want her to be mine, but that'll probably never happen, now. All because I had to run and break 'er heart, all in one night no less. However, in my defense, she shouldn't have kept her bein' from the future a secret for so long, and then up and leave? What was up with that?

_Augh! Listen to me! I sound like an arsehole! I know it's not all her fault! But…what can I…_

I decided that now was the time to get some much needed help…and who else to turn to except for…

1 Hour Later….

**A.J.'s POV**

"A.J.? Can I ask you a question?"

I looked up from the book I was reading, frowning. "Uh…sure, I guess."

George clasped at his hands, standing in front of the couch looking awkward. He blushed, staring down at his feet with his mouth half open.

"Are you just gonna stand there looking like a fucking idiot, or are you gonna ask?"

George's eyes snapped up to mine, and he hurriedly moved forward, sliding down next to me. He bit his lip, obviously wondering how to ask this. "I…I dunno how to start."

"Well, usually," I hissed, already pissed that he was wasting my A.J. Time, "you start with the beginning."

He shot me a look, then look down at his nervously intertwined fingers. "It's…it's about a girl."

I arched one eyebrow, Paul-style. "A girl? If you're about to complain endlessly to me about how you knocked some girl up and now you need to pay her off or something to keep her quiet, I honestly don't wanna hear it. 'Cause we got Mr. John over here—"

"It's about Cory."

This made my ears perk up. "Cory, eh?" I smiled, leaning in. "Are you coming to me for girl advice?" I began to giggle hysterically, thinking it SO ironic that the biggest chick-magnet of the era (though he didn't exactly know it) was coming to ME for girl advice.

George scrunched up his face shyly, adorably embarrassed. "Shhh! Stop! I don't want the lads to hear about this! You and I both know that they'll tease me endlessly."

I bit my lip to hold back my giggles. "Hmmm…" I thought this over. George and I WERE pretty tight, but if I helped him out, what would he do for me? And then again, it was pretty obvious to me how insane Cory was about him. Even if he was being totally blind about the whole thing.

"Fine, George," I finally said. "I'll tell you what. I'll help you out just this once, but only because I fucking LOVE you and I don't like seeing you all…icky."

George smiled that heart-melting crooked smile. "Christ, I thought you were going to say no!"

"I'm mean, George, but I'm not cruel."

He rolled his eyes, his smile slipping off and his features adapting a more serious look. "Okay, then. How do I make her like me?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about MAKING her like you, I thought to myself, resisting the urge to say so out loud. "It depends…how much do you like her?"

He took a deep breath, the roved those big, dark chocolate eyes up to meet mine. "A.J.," he breathed, "I think I'm in love with her."

I stared at him, taking in the power of these words. In…love…? For some reason, I just BURST out laughing. And then once I started, I couldn't stop. I clutched at my ribs, tears streaming down my face. "Haha…you love her…hahahaha…"

"I don't understand the humor of the situation."

Of course, that just made me laugh even harder. And then a plan started forming my head. A BRILLIANT plan. A plan that would give me enough laughs and George-teasing ammo to last a year. A plan so crazy…it just…might…work. **(AN from CrazyCatie: that's totally from Master of Disguise, btw…and uhh…disclaimer?)**

"A.J. Will you please stop laughing and just tell me what I have to do?" George pleaded, a worry crease forming between his thick eyebrows.

"Papayas." I was suddenly dead serious.

"What?"

"You're gonna need lots and lots of papayas. I'm telling you, it's the only true way to a woman's heart. But it's a secret. Like, a HUGE one. No one really discovers it until about…eh, 1987 or so."

George quirked one eyebrow. "And what do you DO with the papayas?"

"Rub them on her elbows."

And then I lost him. "A.J…I'm not an IDIOT! Do you honestly think rubbing papayas on a woman's elbow makes her fall in love with you? There is ZERO logic in that!"

I fixed him with my most steely gaze, going for the intense/smoldering look that Paul did so well. "There is no logic to love, my friend."

"Oh, sod off."

"George, I'm serious. If you want Cory…papaya."

George just stared at me, biting his lip. I couldn't believe he was honestly deliberating this. He sighed, flapping his arms down to his sides. "Ahh, shit. What other option do I have?"

"Zero. This is the only way."

He sighed heavily, looking forlorn.

"That's how Des got me," I added, hoping to seal the deal a little bit. "I mean, how else? It's just something we DO in the new millennium. Cory will totally understand."

At this, he seemed to perk up a little bit. It looked as though he had nothing more to think about. "Fine. Now where the hell do I find papayas?"

MEANWHILE:

**Linda's POV**

Oh boy, this is sooo epic…you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about, well, let me recap for you!

I snuck into the guys' and A.J.'s apartment, being the ninja that I am, because the kitchen in Cory's and my apartment was lacking something…FOOD!

I happened to be passing by when I heard George complaining to A.J. about his "girl troubles," and as soon as I heard the word "papayas" I could see the wheels working in her head.

_Oh, this is TOO good!_

I waited in the kitchen for them to finish, pretending to get a snack.

As soon as George left, I plotted my addiction to her plan of genius.

"Linda?"

I was back at our apartment, sitting in my room when Cory knocked on the door.

"Hey sis, whatcha need?"

She shifted nervously. "Umm…I need some advice…about Geroge and me. I'm not sure if he likes me and-"

"Butter."

She stared at me like a deer at an oncoming car. "What?"

"You heard me. If you ever get time alone with him, have a palmful of butter, and rub it behind his ears. Then brush his hair with a flea comb. He loves that."

At this time, I kinda figured that Cory wasn't buying it, especially when she shrieked, "How the hell would you know that?"

I decided to look dead serious this time.

"I heard it in an interview you never saw. It was on Youtube and I was going to show it to you before we first came here. This is what he said, and I quote:" (At this point, I did my best George impression.) "How do I relax, you ask? Well I just take some good, soft butter and rub it just there…" I pointed to the back of my ears "and then I brush my hair with a flea comb to get every little knot. Makes me hair feel smooth an' silky, y'know. Now, if only I had me a girl to do it for me. THAT would be relaxing!"

I stared and smirked as she gaped with a look of awe, as she believed she had just heard the most vital information heard by man…or interviewers, at least.

Still, I could tell that she was skeptical, but she still went with it, gave me a relieved smile and said, "thanks, sis. I owe you one."

As she left my room, I gave a small wave and said "think nothin' of it…" and when she was gone, I added, "it'll give me some entertainment until we get a T.V. in this place."

Hahaha, I just knew that this was going to be the best night ever! Now all I had to do is contact A.J., and somehow get those two "lovebirds" to meet.

**Cory's POV**

Oh dear, I hope this goes well…then again, Linda IS George's sister, so…she would probably know…right?

**George's POV**

Christ this sounds weird. I hope I'm not bein' conned into somethin'. Then again, A.J.'s gotten really close to me…AND she said that she was really close friends with Cory so…this should work…right?

**End of Chapter 16**

**AN:**

**Flippzy: Hahaha, oh this is too much..YOU guys are too much...how is it I get into these things?**

**Sweeney: Hrmmm...I'm so feckin' tired...**

**Flippzy: that's what you get for deciding to be an over achiever (she's trying out for all-state )**

**Catie: Woooooooooooooooooooow. Me and my lazy ass would never be able to do that...or want to do that.**

**Sweeney: Hah. Piss off, Flippzy. Lol I'm no over achiever. I don't like getting up early XD**

**Flippzy: haha, btw, a bit special thanks to Crazy Catie for putting up with us and letting us use her awesome works for this strange and completely strange story**

**Catie: Oh, yeah. I forgot to say that was why I was here. HAHA! You people were probably like "WHO IS THIS CATIE PERSON INTRUDING ALL UP IN HERE?".**

**Sweeney: HIiiiiiiiii, Catieeeeeeeeee! -glom, lean, shoulder-snore-**

**Flippzy: WHOOT! SOMEBODY ELSE FOR YOU TO SLEEP ON! I'M YOUR PILLOW NO LONGER!**

**Catie: Hey, guess what? I'm no virtual human pillow. Get the fuck off me.**

**Sweeney: But you're sooooo virtually cooooomfy! Fine. I"ll just watch a weird catperson make out with a rubber kissie monster.**

**Flippzy: 0.o what the fuck have you been smoking, and where can I get some?**

**Catie: ...You do that Sweeney. I'll just...be over here.**

**Flippzy: Uhh..mind if I join you? -joins without waiting for answer-**

**Sweeney: Haha I love Adventure Time.**

**Sweeney: Lesson of the story: I'll never kidnap again**

**Flippzy: WHY DID IT TAKE A FUCKIN' T.V. SHOW TO FINALLY SHOW YOU THAT?**

**Catie: ...And I'm still over here. Before Sweeney can say anything else in her current 'state', why don't you people go read? **

**Sweeney: Yeah...This authors' note seems unnecessarily long...**

**Flippzy: Haha, whatever, and on that note, let's ask the annual questions so that Sweeney can sleep, and Catie and I can repossess what sanity we can reclaim after that lil..er…announcement…ANYWAY, let's ask the main questions. What do YOU guys think is up with the papaya? OR with the Butter and Flea comb? HAHA! Good luck, finding out in our next chapter!**

**Flippzy, Catie, and Sweeney: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. AN: Fooled Ya, Huh?

**Big Announcement!**

**Hey Guys, this is Flippzy. You'll notice that this doesn't have any story words in it, and there are many reasons for this. **

**1. College is a bitch when you have 3 jobs!**

**2. Writer's Block is ALSO a bitch.**

**3. There's a reason why we're holding up the last chapter, and it's a good one!**

**The main reason we haven't put up the chapter is because we're holding it out until Christmas. You'll understand why, and you'll be glad you waited..*gulp* I hope.**

**So, please don't give up on us, we haven't totally forgotten about you guys! Think of the next chapter as a Very Special Christmas Present minus the wrapping, or the cookies and milk. However, Cookies and Milk WOULD kick ass right about now. Haha, well until then, Merry Christmas, and we'll see you soon!**


	18. REAL CH 17 All You Need is Love

**AN: Sorry for the long period of time without updating..but something…has happened. I, Flippzy the Gurl, have finally gotten…A JOB! Nooooooooooo! Haaha, well, at least I'll be getting money! ALSO! You might find my sister, Sweeney writing less and less of the fanfiction, due to her being bored of it. Ah well. Okay, anyway, I was planning on getting this done for Christmas, but then again, I didn't expect to work until late Christmas Eve, NOR did I expect to stay sooo long at a relative's house…but so it goes! MERRY CHRISTMAS, by the way! Anyway, I love it, YOU love it, and if you don't, well, I'm above it. (I will come into the night and…no..Bad Flippzy, no gory aspects before dinner!) Anyway, here is…**

**I Me Mine**

**Disclamer: I never have and never will own the Beatles, but I can in my mind, so…RAWR! ****J**** Additional Note: I DO NOT OWN MS. A.J., FOR SHE WAS THE SOLE CREATION OF MS. CRAZY CATIE, WHO'S FEET I AM APPARENTLY NOT WORTHY TO KISS! ;) love you!**

**Chapter 17: All You Need Is Love**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_**Cory's POV**_

_Oh dear, I hope this goes well…then again, Linda IS George's sister, so…she would probably know…right?_

_**George's POV**_

_Christ this sounds weird. I hope I'm not bein' conned into somethin'. Then again, A.J.'s gotten really close to me…AND she said that she was really close friends with Cory so…this should work…right?_

**Cory's POV**

Okay, as weird as it sounds, I think I'm actually gonna go with my sister's advice. What am I supposed to do again? Something about rubbing butter behind George's ear (okay, yeah that sounds gross, but what choice do I have?), and a flea comb (is it supposed to be a clean one or a used one? Well, it WOULD be logical to use a clean one, but…Maybe George likes a head of hair full of fleas like a mad bull dog. Maybe that song's about George! MMmmmmm…. naahhh…)

**GETTING OFF SUBJECT!**

What to do..what to do…by the way…I feel like today's supposed to be important….hmmm

**George's POV**

WHERE THE HELL AM I GONNA FIND A FUCKIN' PAPAYA?

This seriously was stumping me as I munched on truffle after truffle after truffle because this was drivin' me completely mad! Who has a papaya in LIVERPOOL?….hmmm…foreigners?…Americans? A.J. DID say that's how her boyfriend had gotten to her…maybe it was an American thing, because I _think_ they come from Mexico (papayas, not Americans). Maybe Linda'd know…

_**Later That Day, but the Same POV**_

I headed back to John's apartment only to find him pacing around, holding some weird round thing in his hand. It was almost as if he didn't know what to do with it. Normally, I couldn't care less about why John did ANYTHING of the sort, but I figured what the hell. After all, it _is_ Christmas. **(AN: aKa the day that Cory seems to be forgetting)**

"What's eatin' at you, mate?"

John looked at me with surprise, as if wondering the same thing I had been wondering, meaning, why did I care?

"What's it to ye, son?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothin' really, just thought I'd ask." Oh well, I guess he's not gonna tell me, so I'd better leave it to him…I turned to leave when he suddenly said, "wait…"

I turned around to look at him. "What now, mate?"

"Here, you can have this.."

He threw the strange object into my hands, and I looked down at it. It was rather large **(AN: That's what she said)**, and it was a greenish-yellow color. "What is this?" I asked him.

"A Papaya." he said with a shrug before turning around and walking away.

WHAT?

What the fuck was Lennon doing with a fucking PAPAYA? It's as if he KNEW! Still, 'tis the season, I guess, and NOW I have a papaya for Cory!

**John's POV**

Alright, don't ask me why and how I got that thing, all I can say is, ¡Feliz Navidad!…whatever THAT means.

Anyway, I've been tryin' to get rid of that damned papaya for a while, so I tried to give it to Cory. (I know, I know, cheesy Christmas gift, but hey, I'm poor! Don't judge me!) Weird thing was…she didn't want it. In fact, she shrieked and all but yelled at me to get rid of the damned thing. Hmm…wonder why…

**Cory's POV**

Oh SHIT! It's CHRISTMAS! I can't believe I'd forgotten!

Now, on top of getting the stuff for George, I have to go last minute CHRISTMAS SHOPPING…NOOOOO! Wanna know how I found out? It's not pretty…

_Flashback:_

_I was working in the lab, late one night….haha just kidding __**(AN: GUESS THE REFERENCE FOR A COOKIE!)**__, ANYWAY, I was bussing up the tables for tonight's "Happy Hour," when John busted in with a large brown paper bag. He looked at me and then made a beeline in my general direction before thrusting the bag into my hands._

"_Okay," I said as he looked at me expectantly, "I'll bite. What's in the bag?"_

"_Uh…your gift, I guess." he said sheepishly._

"_Gift? For what?" Really, I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. But suddenly, he looked at me as if I were the stupidest creature to ever walk the Earth._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah…Seriously.." I said, suddenly feeling really nervous. Maybe it'll help me remember what's so important about today._

"_It's Christmas Eve, ye silly bird!" he said with laughter in his eyes._

_Suddenly my eyes widened and I felt like shouting every curse known to man, and some species of fish. _

_Then, I felt like crying. I hadn't gotten anybody anything. I was so busy trying to figure out ways of sneaking butter around George's ear's while brushing his hair with a flea collar (I decided to get the used one…hey, it was cheaper!)_

_I guess I really was crying because John began to panic. "Look luv, I was only tryin' to mess around with ye. Please don't cry, sis, you know how I get around cryin' girls."_

_I merely shrugged and wiped my tears and began to look in the bag to change the subject, while asking, "So…what is it?"_

_Then he said three words that filled me with dread. _

"_It's a Papaya!"_

_I could feel the blood drain from my face as I instantly thrust the bag back at him and took several giant steps away from him and the evil fruit of evilness!_

"_KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! GET IT OUT OF HERE! NOWW!" I all but shouted from my little corner._

_John looked a little surprised and confused. "But…why?"_

"_OUT! NOW!" was all I could say before he got the message and ran out of the bar._

**End of Flashback**

Okay, so maybe I was bein' a little harsh to my big bro, but come on! First off, who gives a PAPAYA for Christmas? Second off….well…ya see, the thing about papayas….

Nah, he couldn't have known. I'd usually apologize for this sorta behavior, but seeing as how this is John we're talking about, I'm sure he'll get over it…

**John's POV**

Ouch! My feelings! They're bleeding! **(AN: Additional disclaimer: I do NOT own that line! That belongs solely to Xanauzumaki in his Abridged Series of Ocarina of Time!)**

**Cory's POV **

Ah well, all should be fine, as long as I never have to see that evil fruit of evilness ever EVER again!

_**A few MORE hours later, there's a Christmas Party at the Cavern…which Cory also forgot about and had to throw together some last minute crappy party favors…..**_

HEY! I do the best I can in a limited amount of time! As long as I've got booze in the eggnog, and mistletoe every 5 inches of the place, people shouldn't seem to mind…

ANYWAY!

A.J. and Paul had come early to help me out with the decorations (strangely nice of them, I know. I'm suspicious as well), John was **currently** making off with the spiked eggnog and flirting with everything that moved. (I'm not kidding! He even tried to put the moves on their manager, Brian Epstein! No wonder the poor guy got the wrong message in Spain!) **(AN: Okay, I'm pretty sure that's not what really happened, but come on, who really knows?)**

Strange thing was, Linda had decided to catch a ride with Ringo (She must've known that Paul had a few feelings for A.J….I'm not gonna get into that one…since my own love life is already too complicated).

So…where was George?`

**(And now, for third person perspective!)**

_Unbeknownst to Cory, George was __not__ at the Cavern, but was off, finding a way to wrap the awkwardly-shaped fruit. His hair was neat, and for what it's worth, his ears were relatively butter-free, unless there's something Linda or John wasn't telling him. When he chose to just put it in a decorative bag, he searched for something to jazz it up. Looking around, he found a leftover bow, and stuck it on. _

"_She's gonna love it, I just know!" he thought. When the task was finished, he made for the Cavern Club, found a table, and hid the bag underneath until he found her. _

_When George saw Cory, his eyes brightened up, and he reached under the table. She saw, and understood. She led him over to the bar, reached beneath the counter, and pulled out a small box of her own. _

"_C'mon!" she said. "Let's find somewhere nice." She chose one of the many areas above which there was a mistletoe. At most places there were couples crowding around the small hanging sprig of holiday cheer, waiting to see who should get the first kiss. Cory led him to a more secluded spot, where there was no one to see._

"_Alright," she started, reaching into her back pocket. "Let's do this, then." From her pocket, she produced a strip of cloth, and began to tie it around George's eyes. _

"_I don't want you to look, I wanna put it on ya."_

_And so, she produced the first object from the small box, and began combing his hair. Soon, his head began itching, but he figured it was simply because of the foreign prongs scratching against his scalp. _

_But then, something truly remarkable happened: she began rubbing something slippery, creamy, and greasy behind his ears. _

"_Uh…Cory?" He started to feel a bit squeemish. "What exactly is this?" He cringed at the feel of the lard-like substance._

"_He loves it, I know it! This must be the first time he's had this happen, which means this is how he knows he likes it," she thought._

_Cory took off the blindfold, and looked up at him expectantly. "Well? Whaddya think?" _

"_Ehm…it's…interesting. Thank you." Oh, he hated it, he was just too polite to say anything. Damn, why was his head SO ITCHY?_

_Better grin and bear it…He picked his own gift up off the floor and told her to close her eyes. He had so cleverly chosen to chop up before bringing it-it was a last minute decision…._

_He took a slice of papaya and smushed a bit in his hand, and began rubbing the substance on her elbows, not noticing the red bumps appearing on the skin. _

"_Happy Christmas, Cory!" he said letting her open her eyes. _

"_Uh…merry Christmas, man…but uh…What exactly was that you put on my elbows?"_

"_Oh, uh, somethin' A.J. told me about, how her man put papaya on her elbows to win her over."_

"_P-pa-pa-_**(Papa-paparazzi!)**_ PAYAYA? George, I don't know if A.J. told you, but I'm allergic! it makes me break out in hives! But if she didn't, I guess I can't blame you, but my sweet li'l friend, on the other hand, will have her own Christmas…'present' comin' to her!"_

"_Shit, I'm sorry!" he cried. How the hell was he supposed to know? "But while we're on the subject, whatdja do to me?"_

"_Well, Linda told me she once saw an interview where you said you like having your hair brushed with a flea comb, and butter rubbed behind your ears…I wasn't sure WHAT kind of comb to use, but I went with the used one because it was all I could afford."_

_George closed his eyes and sighed. Oh, Linda was SO getting an arm twisted behind her back when he saw her. They WERE brother and sister, after all. "Well, I guess we both got tricked for Christmas. Well, there's still one thing we can give each other."_

_He looked up at the mistletoe, still hanging above their heads. Cory looked up too, and smiled. She leaned up and they kissed. It was, indeed, a Merry Christmas, despite A.J. and Linda's antics. _

_Oh, Santa would come to them tonight…with a handful of coal to stuff in both their mouths._

**Linda's POV**

Well, Cory and George were currently out of the picture with various itches, Paul and John were off…being Paul and John, and A.J. was supervising. So, here I was, back at the flat, with Ringo. God, he's gotta be the saddest-looking person I've ever seen. Still, I suppose he was good company. We were sitting around the kitchen, and I was staring at the delicious-looking eggnog we'd brought back from the Cavern before anyone had a chance to spike it with evilness.

"Alright, so…this couldn't be more awkward if God had commanded it to be, so I'm gonna just come out and ask. Wanna have first crack at the 'nog?" He looked up , surprised, as if he'd been woken up from something.

"Uh…yeh, sure." He got up and reached for two glasses, and filled it. He brought his cup up to his mouth, when Linda stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on a sec. There's something I…kinda wanna try. Maybe we should've taken some of the boozed-up stuff." I started looking around the kitchen, and opened a random cupboard, producing a bottle of whiskey. "Okay, look, I don't know what to expect, or how much to use, so, you wanna pour it?"

There was a small smirk on his face. Oh, THIS was gonna be interesting. He poured small amounts in each, and we clinked glasses, muttering a small "cheers", and drank.

Damn! It was so good! I didn't know warm had a _flavor!_ Hanyway, I soon went for seconds, and way passed that.

**Ringo's POV**

Wow. I didn't know drinkin' with such a lightweight drinker could be so much fun to drink with. After just a few, Linda was absolutely pissed! She couldn't really keep her balance in the kitchen, so we made our way over to the couch, where she had many failed attempts to sit up, and settled for leanin' on me shoulder. And I was just fine with it.

After a bit she started speaking in a slow, slurred voice, "hey, R-rings? I've got s-s-somethin' to t-tell ya. M-mebbe I need some rehab, or just some s-sleep…But hey, I got this obsession, and it's pretty sick y'see?"

Then she started noddin' 'er head, hummin' something.

"What's that tune?" I asked, amused at this drunken state.

Her eyes grew wide, as if she couldn't understand what she heard. "Y-y'mean you can't hear it? God, it's so LOUD in my head!" Then she put her mouth next to me ear and whisper-sang, "what you got, boy, is hard to find. I just can't get you off my mind. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind…"

I thought she was done, but it was just a pause, and she started up again, louder, "Because your love, your love your love…is my drug!"

She collapsed, breaking into a fit of laughter, and I couldn't help but join 'er. When we calmed down, she began to run her fingers through my hair.

"Nyaaaah-God I love your hair so freakin' much, Ringo! Its soooo soft. Y'know, you kinda look like a puppy, with those sad blue eyes and this hair. It just makes me wanna take you home and never let go!"

She then wrapped her arms around me and gave me a good squeeze. I pulled back a bit, and looked at 'er face(which was a bit hard to do 'cause 'er ginger hair was in front of her eyes), pushed back some strands of hair, and planted one on her lips.

Now sure, she's Paul's bird, but he likes A.J. too. That's pretty greedy, Paulie. It was just a peck, but when we separated, she returned the kiss, with more force.

When she was done she settled back down and nuzzled her face into me neck and sighed, "Merry Christmas, Ringo," before closing her eyes to sleep.

_Wham-bam, thank you ma'am!_

**Cory's POV**

Well, I shall soon exact my revenge on A.J., who's laughing her ass off at this…fiasco. Thankfully, the swelling was going down as I waited outside for George to wash his hair and ears in the men's bathroom. Man, I can't believe I let Linda trick me like that! Was I really that desperate? Then again, how in all of the seven hells did A.J. convince George to get me a papaya?

However, something else crossed my mind while this was going on…we'd never really apologized, and we just kissed as if nothing had happened…OH MY GOD, WE JUST KISSED!

And boy, what a Christmas present THAT was…(no sarcasm intended!)

That kiss had made my heart melt and sing at the same time…did this mean I was forgiven? Did this mean I forgave him? I mean, I could still be mad at him for all he knows.

_Bull shit!_ my mind screamed at me…and then the door opened, jumping me out of my thoughts.

George was standing right there, looking at me sheepishly, a cute little blush on his cheeks.

"Look…we need to talk…"

Aw man, don't tell me he's already having second thoughts about me…

"I wanted to…." I didn't make out the last of his sentence though. He mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" he finally said in an exasperated tone. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, and that I ran away from you. More importantly, I'm sorry for not tellin' ya sooner."

My eyes widened, because really, I wasn't expecting him to say THAT.

Telling me what?

"George what are you trying to say?"

He took a deep breath, obviously looking nervous, and said, "Cory, I love-"

"YOUR PRESENT?"

came a voice that popped outta no where!

A.J…

**A.J.'s POV**

They were about to have a serious moment here, and I simply could NOT let that happen! Besides, I had to see what the results were of the gift-giving. Cory's arms looked a li'l red, and George's hair looked a bit greasy. Of course I wouldn't wanna miss that!

"Sooooo? How'd ya like 'em?"

And suddenly…Cory gave me a smile. Not a happy smile or a sad smile. No..it was much worse.

It was the type of smile that let me know that I was in deep shit, and she would never let me forget it. Ah, what's the worse she could do?

"Dunno, you tell ME!" she shouted before smashing the rest of the papaya through the bag, and then dumping the contents….on my head.

Oh…HELL NO, BITCH YOU DID NOT!

**NORMAL POV**

And so, Cory got her revenge, George got his kiss, even though he still didn't admit anything to her, but at least it wasn't out of his pussy nature. This time, he could blame A.J.

And all was right in the world as the Christmas bells chimed.

They all celebrated through the night and everyone was happy. _Except for Paul, who found Linda on Ringo's Lap _MERRY (belated) CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**END OF CHAPTER 17!**

**AN: OKAY! Don't kill us for not delivering sooner…but what can I say? I had writer's block, and work, and so much other shit…uhhh SWEENEY! You wanna add anything to this?**

**Yeah, sure. For one thing, my name's no longer Sweeney. Second, I've discovered Halo is an amazing game, and so is Okami, and I'm just plain lazy. So…yeah… :D**

**So, for the next chapter, our question is, What do you think of the love triangle of Ringo, Paul, and Linda? Should it just be a drunken mistake, or should we delve DEEPER into this? eh? Eh?**

**And to those who wanted George and Cory to finally admit it, HEY! At least they kissed, right? XD**

**Don't worry, this time, I mean it! The next chapter is coming VERY soon! Till then, REVIEW, AND WE'LL GIVE YOU FREE PILLOWPETS!**

**And….Sweeney will give you a kiss…PERSONALLY! **


	19. Some Sad News

**ANOTHER BIG ANNOUCEMENT!**

**Hey guys..it's Flippzy again…I'm really sorry about not updating, but due to recent events, I'm not sure I've got what it takes to put up a new chapter for a while. You see, a friend of mine was killed in a car accident. He was thrown out of the car, and was put on life support for two days, but in the end, he didn't make it.**

**All I can think of right now is how much I want to punch him all the way back to Earth. I don't have a lot to say, because..I've never had to encounter something like this before, so I have a new question for you…what do you do to cope in a situation like this? I need to know..he was a really good friend of mine, and only a year older than me. He was gonna be a cook, and was one of the few things that kept me goin to high school. I miss him, I loved him….what more can I say. I'm so so so sorry that you guys have to wait a little longer, but what can I do? Please let me know. I'm so grateful to everyone who has reviewed for my story, and am so happy to know you guys'll be waiting for the next update, unfortunately, I think I'm gonna have to put this on temporary HIATUS. Not forever, but, I need some time, yeah? **

**Thank you all, and keep lookin' for a new update.**

**And to Adam…I miss you so…so much. I love you, I miss you….I want you back in our lives…but nothing I can say or do will change what happened. You keep rockin' out, and make Heaven wild for when we eventually join you! If anyone can do it…it's you.**

**Love always,**

**Colleen.**

**See you guys later.**


	20. The End?

**Chapter 20: The End**

**Flippzy: Hey guys, it's me again with one final author's note. You may or may not have noticed the big letters stating that this story has been discontinued. Whether or not you chose to believe this, I'm here to say that it's true. I'm just not inspired enough to write this story anymore, and neither is Theresa. I'm actually thinking of going back to "Not My Baby" now that I've developed my writing skills a lil more.**

**Theresa and I kinda realized after the last story (You like me too much) was such a "HIT," it was time to throw in the towel. There are just too many Beatles stories out there these days that have the same story line (girls go into the past, meet the Beatles, fall in love, all that jazz.) I'm not saying there is anything wrong with that, hell, I encourage it! However, I just can't see myself competing with it anymore. There's no inspiration, and even though I've had my time to grieve for Adam, I'm just not that inspired to write this story anymore. SO! I'm OFFICIALLY putting this story up for adoption! However, if no one chooses to step up and keep writing this story, I'll just have to slap on an ending. I don't' want it to go that way, but if that's what happens, that's what happens. **

**I'd just like to thank all of you who reviewed and stuck with this story what with all the gaps between updates and whatnot. When this first started, my sister and I had only one reviewer, whom I hold in the highest regard here (HermioneLennon), and we were generally putting up a chapter like once or twice a day. Then I got grounded and then I got lazy. Those are the main excuses for this. In addition to reviewers, I would like to thank Crazy Catie (who allowed me to use one of her characters and who is most likely going to kill me now for discontinuing), DanI Dragon (I LOVE YOU GIRL!), Junebug1998 (for being Junebug…duh! :D), J Lovely (The Greatest Ringo Fan known to Ringo-kind), Knockturn Ally (Who's in competition for the Ringo Fan title), Sparks Diamond (YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME YOU ARE!), and all the rest of you awesome reviews (You know who you are! I may not have mentioned you, but that doesn't make you any less important!)**

**This brings up my next statement, as I said before, I'm putting this up for adoption (I know someone else is doing this, but when I saw they were, I just felt like they had the right idea and I chose to pursue it as well!) If you choose to continue it, please PM me, and try to send me the chapters when you can so that I may put them up for you. I'm gonna put a deadline for putting this up for adoption before I just keep it dead. You all have until May 15th**** to step up and adopt my lil bundle of joy (it's so precious!) before I end it all… **

**Theresa: I s'pose I have no regrets, other than how utter silly several (all) of the chapters are, now that I look back at them. No matter, though. If it made/makes you guys happy, then I'm happy. I hope someone takes an interest in writing continuing chapters because I know everyone who read our story and left such lovely reviews would do an amazing job at writing them. Like. A. Boss.**

**Flippzy: Well put, sister dear. Anyway, if you're still following me, look for some new stories. I've developed an addiction (obsession more like) for the game, Portal. So I might dabble with that for a lil bit. But please keep doing what you guys do…and don't forget, MAY 15****TH****! I love you guys! PEACE! **


End file.
